Prince Cirdon
by lickitysplit
Summary: When Lucy befriends the mysterious prince of Terebinthia, she discovers that he may be the key to saving Narnia from a new threat. Golden Age fic.
1. The Prince Arrives

**Story Summary: **Set 10 years post-LWW. When Prince Cirdon visits Narnia, his reason for visiting seems suspect to Peter and Edmund. Lucy and Susan become caught in the middle, and trust between them is put to the test. Is the prince telling the truth--or is he after something else?

**A/N:** I usually don't like inserting OCs into stories, but I had the idea for this story and thought I'd give it a try. I hope you give it a try as well. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prince Arrives**

King Peter was enjoying breakfast with his sisters when Tumnus came in with a letter. "This just arrived for you, sir," he said, handing him a rolled piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Tumnus," he said. "Won't you please join us?"

"No need, Your Majesty," Tumnus replied. "I've already eaten."

"Do join us anyway, please," said Queen Lucy. Tumnus smiled and sat at the table. They began chatting away while Peter opened the letter. After a moment, he groaned.

"What is it?" asked Queen Susan.

Peter sighed and handed her the paper. "It looks as if another of your suitors is coming to stay," he explained. "The prince of Terebinthia, King Marlan's son. He's coming for a visit, and will be arriving in three days."

As Susan perused the letter, Lucy asked, "Why does this trouble you, Peter? Isn't there always a suitor coming to call for our sister?" She laughed, winking at Susan. Susan rolled up the paper and swatted her across the table.

Chuckling, Peter replied, "It certainly does seem that way. Unfortunately, I had planned to visit further down our coast, and check on the status of the soldiers stationed there. I wanted to personally make sure that everyone was set up properly. Now it looks as if I have to postpone the trip." His sisters exchanged glances. Although they had both thought it was a silly policy, Peter always insisted that either he or Edmund be at Cair Paravel when a dignitary came to call on Susan. He always said that he did not want a visiting prince or duke to be in Narnia and be tempted to take advantage of "the lack of a male presence", as he would put it. Peter claimed that this decision was purely for the security of Narnia, but the girls always thought that it was equally to keep an eye on whoever was courting Susan.

"If I may, sir," said Tumnus, "isn't there anyone else who could make the trip for you?"

Peter thought a moment. "Although I trust all of my generals completely, I feel better having a look myself. With Edmund gone to Anvard for at least the next week, I don't see how it will be possible. And I certainly wanted to have returned by the time this autumn weather turned cold."

"The answer is simple, then," said Lucy. "I'll go and check on the soldiers, so that you and Susan can stay to receive the prince." Peter began to protest, but Lucy held up her hand. "Don't you even begin. I am perfectly capable of riding down the coast with the guard and spending a few days sorting things out. All I will need are your instructions. And besides," she scoffed, "you act as if I've never seen battle, or been around soldiers at all. I certainly know a thing or two about what is to be expected."

Without a proper response, Peter conceded to letting Lucy take on his military duty this time. She spent the rest of the day preparing for the journey, which Peter estimated would take four days. Lucy had to admit to herself that she was rather excited to be getting away for a few days. The times when she had ridden to war, she was always accompanied by at least one of her brothers, and seldom had the opportunity to be of any authority over the troops. Furthermore, she was tired of the seemingly endless parade of men who came to see Susan, one arriving every month or so. It always meant wearing formal attire and having uncomfortable meals watching this prince or that duke try to impress her sister. Lucy always felt her time could be better spent elsewhere, but Susan always begged her to stay close by in case the suitor was particularly difficult (especially in the area of not realizing Susan was completely uninterested).

As the sun came peeking over the horizon the next morning, Lucy finished loading her things onto her horse. "Are you sure you understand everything I need you to do, Lucy?" Peter asked her.

"Yes," said Lucy. Her tone was a little impatient, as this was the hundredth time Peter had asked her this question.

Peter smiled sheepishly. "My apologies, madam," he said. He kissed her on her cheek and she hoisted herself onto the saddle. Lucy said a final farewell before she signaled to her horse. Then she was off, accompanied by two centaurs, a hawk, and a mountain lion. He watched until they rode out of sight.

Two days later, Peter and Susan were seated in their thrones for the arrival of the prince. Trumpets blared, and the herald called, "Presenting, His Highness, the Duke of Lumenare and Crown Prince of Terebinthia, Prince Cirdon, to Peter, High King of Narnia, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion." As the herald spoke, a small host of soldiers, all light skinned and fair haired, walked through the doors and down to the dais where the four thrones sat. In the middle was Cirdon himself. When he approached the dais, he bowed low to the king, and his people all kneeled. "Long life to you, High King," he said.

"Welcome, Prince," said Peter. He gestured towards the Terebinthians to rise, and then stood. "Allow us to introduce to you our sister, the Queen Susan." He held out his hand to her. Susan took it and stood as well, then walked down to where the prince stood.

"We are well met," said Cirdon. Susan smiled and offered her hand to him. The prince took it and bowed low again, and gave it a small kiss when he stood. "Your reputation and beauty precede you, Your Highness," he said to her. "I see that you do not disappoint."

Susan choked back a laugh and cleared her throat. Pulling her hand away, she said, "Your flattery is…appreciated, sir." Quickly, she turned to Peter. "Shall we retire with our guest to more comfortable quarters?" She raised her eyebrows to Peter when he did not respond right away.

"Uh, yes," said Peter. "This way, prince." He gestured for Cirdon to follow him and they walked together to an adjacent room. Tumnus was waiting there for them, and he directed two badgers who entered carrying tea things and small cakes. The badgers bowed to Peter before they left, who smiled and gave them thanks. "Please, sit," he said to the prince, as he and Tumnus took two of the chairs.

"Will Her Majesty be joining us?" asked Cirdon, looking at Tumnus confusedly.

"She will be looking after the rest of your men," said Peter. "This is the Faun Tumnus, a dear friend and advisor to our court." The prince nodded a greeting. "I hope you found your journey well?"

"It was excellent, sire."

"Your letter was rather vague as to the purpose of your visit," Peter said. He frowned slightly when Cirdon laughed suddenly.

"Your Majesty certainly does not mince words," he replied, smiling. "But it was well put."

"As king of Narnia," said Peter, "we are used to having visitors to our court. However, it has been two years since we have had the pleasure of receiving a messenger from Terebinthia. For what purpose have you come here?"

"As you may well know, sire," said Cirdon, "my father, the king of Terebinthia, is growing older. There will be a time, and I fear sooner than later, that I will have to take his place as ruler of Terebinthia. Before that day, however, it is my wish to travel the known world, and make myself known to the courts of many lands. I hope to form new alliances and strengthen old bonds before I take the throne. I also hope to learn what I can from good and fair kings such as yourself, Your Majesty, and your brother, King Edmund. You are both known far and wide as a shining example for others."

"I see," said Peter. "Then you have no intentions towards our sister?"

Cirdon looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "Nay, sire. Although the Queen Susan is beautiful beyond words, and has a kind and caring heart, I cannot hope to begin any courtship of her at this time. My hope is solely to reside here for a few weeks, if your grace permits, and allow me to learn all I can of Narnia before I continue my journey. I believe that the better I understand others, the more fully I can understand myself."

Peter and Tumnus looked at each other. "His highness certainly seems to have a wisdom beyond his years," said Tumnus.

Peter nodded. "You are welcome to stay, prince. I hope that you find what you desire here, and I am sure that my brother will be in agreement." He rose, and the others stood as well. "You must forgive me now, as I must take my leave. I have several things to attend to before our meal this evening. Tumnus will show you where you and your men may stay during your visit."

"Of course," said Cirdon. He bowed to the king, and then followed Tumnus out of the room. When the door was closed behind him, he said to Tumnus, "Is His Majesty always like that?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Tumnus.

"He's very straightforward. His confidence is a little frightening."

Tumnus laughed. "Straightforward, yes. As for frightening, I suppose it depends. The only time my lord is that fierce is in battle, or when it comes to his sisters."

Cirdon nodded in understanding. As he walked with Tumnus, he couldn't help but marvel at Cair Paravel, which looked so different from his own home. Tumnus began telling him the meaning behind the architecture of the castle, and but Cirdon could only half listened. He was filled with a nervous kind of excitement. He knew that he would be able to learn a great deal from this fierce king, and the other three monarchs.


	2. Lucy and the Prince

**Chapter 2: Lucy and the Prince**

For the rest of the evening and all of the next day, Peter and Susan spent the majority of their time answering questions. "When His Highness said he wanted to learn all he can, he wasn't joking," remarked Tumnus more than once. At dinner, he asked them about their reign in Narnia, and about their brother and sister who were absent. After the meal several fauns took up their instruments, and a pair of nymphs sang a song that told the tale of the White Witch and her downfall. When the song was finished, Cirdon and Tumnus talked for several hours, Tumnus explaining again all that had happened after the four children had appeared in the wood.

Susan stopped in Peter's room to wish him good night. "Be sure to get your sleep, brother," said Susan. "I am sure that you are exhausted after being quizzed so thoroughly today."

Peter laughed and smiled sweetly at Susan. "It is your sleep I am concerned about, sister. For you see, I have volunteered you to give our dear prince a thorough tour of the castle grounds tomorrow."

He laughed again at Susan's surprise. "Surely you jest!" she exclaimed, and Peter laughed even harder.

Cirdon was waiting for her when she entered the main hall the next morning. After a very brief meal, they started out. The prince wanted to see everything: the council rooms, the library filled with books, the stables, the guard towers, the courtyards, the armory, the observation tower, the Great Lawn, and even the kitchens and the animal coops. This all took several hours to complete, and even Susan had to marvel how smoothly the castle seemed to work, despite how utterly tired she was by the time they were finished.

After excusing herself and leaving the prince in the main hall, Susan made a hasty retreat to the private room she shared with her siblings. Each of them had their own rooms in the castle, but this room, set in the middle of the living quarters, served as a place they all could use as a study or to relax together. It was really a part of Peter's suite, but the others always found themselves spending a great deal of time there together, especially in the beginning of their reign. It was huge, and had many comfortable chairs, and desks for working, and large windows that went almost to the ceiling.

She found Peter alone inside, writing at his table. In a very ungraceful way, she flopped down into one of the chairs and gave a long sigh. "That prince is simply inexhaustible!" she exclaimed.

Peter looked up from his writing. "I trust you had a pleasant day, Susan?" he said, his mouth twitching.

Susan stared at him with narrow eyes. "I do not see how I will be able to walk for at least a week. We went from the highest turret to the bowels of the castle, and then all around again! I have never met anyone as curious as he is, even Lucy." Now that she was finished with her outburst, Susan felt much better. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace for a few minutes. Then, she opened her eyes and said, "Lucy. When is she returning?"

"Today or tomorrow, I imagine," answered Peter. "Edmund should be here in a day or two, as well. He wrote me and said that King Lune's business with Calormen was going better than expected, and he would be here by the end of the week." Peter smiled. "Perhaps with all four of us here, we will be better able to keep Prince Cirdon entertained."

Susan ignored his joke and said, "He is the strangest suitor I have ever had. Not once did he ask me a thing about myself, other than my responsibilities in the castle. The others spent their times reciting poetry and presenting me with gifts. His strategy seems to be to wear me down by having to give walking tours and history lessons."

"Susan," Peter said, "there is something—" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. A dwarf stepped partly inside the room and made a quick bow. "Pardon me, Your Majesties, but I wished to inform you that the Queen Lucy has returned."

Peter nodded. "Thank you, good dwarf." The dwarf bowed again and exited.

Susan stood. "I will go down and see Lucy." She started for the door.

"Susan, we must speak about the prince again, later." Susan nodded and left to find her sister.

However, he did not receive the chance to speak with her again. Susan spent most of the day with Lucy, and then Lucy met with Peter to outline everything that happened during her trip. There were also many introductions that needed to be made between Lucy and Cirdon. To Susan's surprise, the prince must have noticed that Lucy was tired from her travels, because he did not ask her any questions.

Lucy was very happy to be home again. She had on many occasions spent days traveling around Narnia, and always enjoyed sleeping outdoors in tents. However, the nights were getting colder and colder, and Lucy had not been able to warm up properly during the entire week. Finally, Lucy was able to escape to her room and was just climbing into her bed when Susan knocked at her door and put her head inside. "Can I come in, Lucy?" she asked.

"Of course," she said. Lucy lay back against her pillows and pulled the covers all the way up.

Susan came in and shut the door behind her. She sat on the bed next to Lucy and said, "Now that you have met Prince Cirdon, what are your thoughts?"

Lucy shrugged. "I didn't think much about him at all, actually. He seemed pleasant enough." She saw her sister give a queer look. "Do you disagree?"

"Oh Lucy," she said, "He is such a bore. All he does is talk until I am about to go mad."

"I didn't notice that at all," Lucy said.

Susan thought a moment. "True, he was quiet this evening. But you simply don't understand what we've gone through the past two days!"

Lucy giggled. "So you haven't accepted him as a suitor?"

"Goodness no! Lucy, you must do something for me."

"Of course, Susan. What is it?"

"You must entertain the prince tomorrow. I cannot spend another day listening him go on and on for hours. We can tell him I am ill, and—"

"Susan!" said Lucy, shocked. "Lying to visiting princes and pretending to be sick? What has gotten into you? I cannot entertain one of _your_ suitors. What am I to even say to him?"

"Please, Lucy. You must do this for me!" Susan begged. Lucy gave a long sigh. She tried to keep her resolve, but Susan's pleading eyes wore her down.

Lucy awaited Cirdon in the dining hall the next morning. When he arrived with several of his men, she greeted him with a forced smile. "Good morning, Your Highness," she said.

"Queen Lucy," Cirdon replied, bowing. "Are the others joining us for breakfast?"

"No, I'm afraid," she said. "My brother has left the castle already, and my sister—my sister has a headache." Lucy felt as if she were fumbling for words. "She told me to convey her deepest regret that she cannot meet with you today, and asked me to look after your comfort." Lucy braced herself. The prince certainly would not believe that story. Lucy always told the truth (and therefore was terrible at making up stories), and she felt that she did not have the grace or the eloquence her sister always had when dealing with visitors.

To her surprise, the prince nodded. "How unfortunate. Will Her Majesty be all right?"

"Um, yes, she should be fine. Please, let us sit." They sat down at the table and started to eat. After a few moments of silence, the prince said, "I understand that Your Majesty just returned from a journey with the army. I did not realize that you shared military duties with your royal brothers."

Lucy was a little annoyed by his statement. "I have been to battle several times with my brothers. Susan has once or twice as well. Although none of us enjoy it, we all do what we must for the good of Narnia, even if it means going to war."

Her words must have had a biting tone, because the prince quickly said, "Oh, I did not mean to offend Your Majesty. In Terebinthia, the women do not go to battle. I think it is admirable that you choose to fight for Narnia."

Lucy looked at him curiously. "No offense taken." She wondered about this strange prince, who seemed to say whatever just popped into his head, while they continued the meal in silence. When they were finished, Lucy agreed to go riding with Cirdon and some of his men, so that he could better see more of Narnia. Tumnus also went with them, and by midmorning they were all mounted and ready to ride.

Since Cirdon had seen very little of Narnia outside of the castle grounds, Lucy led the party. They rode up through the Owlwood, and then down over the Field of Beruna, where the White Witch had been ultimately defeated. Tumnus and Lucy described the battle as best they could (even though they had come late), and Cirdon tried to envision where the soldiers had been positioned and how Peter had led the attack. "My brother Edmund will be best to ask about that," said Lucy. Then, they followed the river and stopped for lunch at the Dancing Lawn. They met many Narnians on the way, and Cirdon noted the delight that came over all of the creatures when Queen Lucy stopped to speak with them. The Narnians, it seemed to him, had a deep reverence for the other three monarchs; but when it came to Lucy, they were simply filled with joy to spend time with her. They also were very curious about the young prince, and Cirdon and his men happily answered their questions and shared pledges of friendship. Lucy was impressed with the way he dealt with the creatures. The other suitors usually were frightened of the Talking Animals, Fauns, Dwarfs, and other races of Narnians, or treated them as if they did not deserve any respect because they were not human. Lucy was also pleased to note that Cirdon would check with Tumnus about proper etiquette when they met up with a new group of Animals.

The party continued on, and turned northward to make the return trip to Cair Paravel. As they neared the Stone Table, Lucy said, "We are nearing one of the most sacred places in all of Narnia." They approached with hushed voices. Cirdon, of course, had heard the story of how Aslan had sacrificed himself to the White Witch and was killed on the Stone Table. The people of Terebinthia had heard the tale before, but now having the gaps in the story filled in by the Narnians, Cirdon was anxious to see the place for himself. When they came to the foot of the hill, Cirdon asked Lucy, "May I go up and see the Table itself?" Lucy nodded, and she and the prince alighted from their horses. Slowly, they climbed the steps along the side of the hill. At the top lay the Table, a large slab of rock that was cracked completely down its middle. Cirdon held his breath as he drew closer. He reached out and slid his hand over the smooth stone. "This is amazing," he said. "You can just feel the power that comes from this place."

Lucy stood by stiffly. "I know what you mean," she breathed. Every time she came to the Stone Table, she was always struck down by the memories of what had happened there.

Cirdon still stood mesmerized. "It is so strange to stand here—here where Aslan himself died." He walked around the Table, examining it, running his fingers over the writings carved onto the side. He looked at Lucy to say something, and noticed tears on her cheeks. "My lady," he said, "why are you weeping?"

Lucy brushed the tears away. "I know it is silly," she said. "Every time I come here—I don't even notice when I begin anymore."

"But did death not turn backwards? Isn't that how the tale goes? You and the Queen Susan…did not both of Your Majesties see Aslan again?"

Lucy gave a nervous laugh. "It is all true. Your Highness must think I am very strange, to cry at happy endings."

"Not in the least, actually," he said. "When I think of the courage it took for Your Majesties to face the Witch's army, and to face that moment, my admiration for you both grows even more. You must have had great strength, even at such a tender age." He was silent for a moment before continuing, "My queen, would you think it wrong of me to ask you if I may hold your hand for a moment? I feel as if I need some of your strength in this place."

Lucy smiled. She reached out and laced her fingers through his. Together, they gazed at the Table again for a moment. The afternoon was wearing on, and the sun was getting lower in the sky. Streaks of light fell across the Table. Finally, Cirdon said, "Thank you, Your Majesty." He gave her hand a final squeeze before brushing his lips on her fingers. He offered his arm, and Lucy took it as they walked down the stairs, back to their horses and the rest of the group. Lucy could not understand what it was that Susan found so objectionable about the prince. As far as she could tell, he was perfect for her.

* * *

**A/N:** Cirdon and Lucy seem to be building a friendship--but of course, things are never that easy! (I think that Susan at least will have something to say about it.) Next chapter will be up soon! 


	3. Peter's Decision

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who sent along messages. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter. This is certainly a big break for me from the kind of fics I usually like myself, so I hope I'm getting across the story I want. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Peter's Decision**

The sun had completely set when they returned to Cair Paravel. The party took their horses directly to the stables and left them in the care of the grooms. A young Leopard rushed over to them as they were making their way back into the castle. "Your Majesty!" the Leopard cried, and then bowed low, leaning so far back on its hind legs that Lucy thought it would topple over.

"One of the new messengers," whispered Tumnus in Lucy's ear.

She giggled and said, "Yes?"

Very importantly, the Leopard drew himself into what he must of thought was a very noble stance. "His Majesty, King Peter, desires to see you the moment you return. He entrusted me," here the Leopard stopped for a moment so that they could be appropriately impressed, "with delivering the message to you, my Queen." Having delivered it, he bowed very low again.

"I see," she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Do run and tell him that I will be there momentarily." Receiving a second message to deliver proved to be almost too much for the young cat, for it bounded away without another word. Lucy turned to Cirdon. "Prince Cirdon, it seems that I must take my leave."

"Of course. I do hope that I will have the pleasure of your company again." With a wink, he bowed very low, sweeping his hand in a grand fashion. Lucy laughed and said a good night to Cirdon's men, and she and Tumnus walked together back to the castle. They entered and walked through the Great Hall into a room to the side, one they used to receive Narnians who needed to speak with the monarchs. Peter was inside, saying goodbye to a satyr. "We will speak again of these things tomorrow," Peter told him, and the satyr bowed and left. Then, Peter turned to Lucy. She opened her mouth to speak, but he abruptly cut her off. "Where have you been all day?" he said.

Lucy was caught off guard by Peter's greeting. It seemed to Lucy that Peter was trying very hard not to be cross with her. She exchanged a glance with Mr. Tumnus. "I went riding with Prince Cirdon. He wanted to see more of Narnia."

"It was foolish of you to ride off with no escort, no guard," said Peter. His words came out very clipped, his voice very low. "I thought you would have more sense than that."

Lucy felt her ears grow hot. "I was not aware that I needed a guard while I went riding among my own people at a time of peace. As for an escort, several of Cirdon's men were with us, and our Mr. Tumnus came with us as well. There was no need to fear any danger." She turned to Tumnus. "Please tell him that everything was fine."

Nervously, Tumnus cleared his throat. "Indeed, sir, we met no trouble today."

"Thank you, Tumnus," said Peter shortly. "That will be all." Tumnus gave a nod and made a quick exit.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Well, that was rather rude," said Lucy. "Why on earth would you dismiss him like that?"

Peter blushed slightly, looking embarrassed. But he ignored Lucy's comment and said, "It was folly for you to go riding all day without any protection. I would prefer it if you did not spend time alone with the prince, or any other visitors whom we know so little about."

Lucy looked at him incredulously. "Prince Cirdon is our guest, and the son of our ally. He deserves to be treated as such, yet you are acting as if he were our sworn enemy!"

"Lucy, you are too trusting. You immediately believe everything you are told, and you must start exercising more caution. From now on, you will take a guard with you when you leave the castle." He folded his arms, meaning that the conversation was over.

As Peter feared, Lucy had other ideas. Even though Lucy was about a head shorter than Peter, she tried to raise herself up as high as she could and looked him square in the eye. "Two days ago, I returned from inspecting our defenses on the coast. Now you are treating me as if I were a child!"

"Now, Lucy," said Peter, trying to be stern. "There is no need to lose tempers."

"If I've lost my temper," she said back, "it's because you and Susan seem to have forgotten yourselves. The reason I went with the prince at all was because Susan did not want to see him today. Now you are acting strangely too, forbidding me to leave the castle unattended! Do you not trust me at all?"

"Lucy, please understand. Of course I trust you. This is for your own protection." Peter could not remember having seen his sister so angry with him in a very long time. He reached out to take her hand. "You know that I must do what is best for you, and Susan, and Edmund."

Lucy pulled her hand away. "You have never given me such an order before. It is not right. If Edmund were here, he would agree with me," she said bitterly.

Peter shook his head. "I've made my decision, Lucy."

Lucy felt so furious that she could not speak for a moment. Peter's words felt like a slap in the face, and it hurt to think he did not trust her. But she saw in his face that he had already made up his mind, and as High King, she knew that she had to respect his wishes. She held her chin up, and said in a biting tone, "Very well, Your Majesty," and stormed out.

Peter winced as she closed the door hard behind her. Lucy never referred to him with any sort of royal titles unless she was truly angry with him. It had begun years before, soon after they had been made kings and queens. A group of dwarves had been brought before them, suspected of being a part of the Witch's army, which had continued to try and rally for a long time after her death. They had appealed to Lucy for mercy, and she believed their story that they had been forced into her army. "Everyone has a choice," Edmund had said, and Peter had decided that they must either serve with the rebuilding of Narnia for a year and a day, or be banished to the North. Lucy was furious with him for giving (in her opinion) a harsh punishment, and referred to him only as "His Royal Majesty" or "the High King" for weeks. Ever since that time, whenever they quarreled or Peter made a decision she did not like, she would not go against his wishes: but he would always know that she was angry when she stopped calling him by name.

Feeling dejected, Peter left and made his way up to his own private chambers. It was still a few hours before he would be ready for bed, but he knew that if he stayed around the main part of the castle, inevitably someone would want something. At least in his own room, he could hope for some peace. He thought about Lucy's anger, and he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. Seeing his sister hurt and upset was difficult, but he knew that he was making the right decision.

When he had heard that Lucy had gone with Cirdon, Peter had not been overly disturbed at first. He still had some reservations about the prince, and could not seem to put his finger on what it was. Midway through the afternoon, however, news had arrived that had concerned him greatly. Peter had sent word to Terebinthia the day of the prince's arrival, to assure the old king that his son had arrived safely and would be staying for a while at Cair Paravel. The island was only two days' travel by boat, and he had sent Peries, a satyr that Peter always trusted to take many of his important messages. Peries had returned that very afternoon, and informed him that King Marlan appreciated the message, since he had no idea that Cirdon had gone to visit Narnia. According to Peries, Marlan had not seen his son in many months, and had been concerned over his whereabouts.

Cirdon had not necessarily lied to Peter, but he had led him to believe that Marlan knew where he had gone. Was Cirdon really here to learn from them? Peter wondered. If this was the truth, why would he keep it from his father? And if it wasn't the truth, what was he doing in Narnia? Peter knew better than to ask him outright—if Cirdon's intentions were honorable, then it may cause a problem between the two nations. All he could do at the moment was to keep a close eye on the prince, and keep his sisters away from him. Peter took comfort in the thought that Edmund would be returning any day, which would make this entire situation easier to handle.

Lucy, meanwhile, had been on her way to her own chambers when she decided to see Susan. Still angry, she stormed up a staircase, and nearly crashed into her sister, who was coming around the corner of the hallway. "Lucy!" Susan cried. "What on earth!"

Lucy's eyes were shining and her face was flushed. It reminded Susan of when Lucy had been much younger, and still a child—her "angry face" is what they called it. "Oh Susan!" she said, and the entire story came tumbling out of her. Susan put her arm around her and led her back to where they could have some privacy.

"He told you that you must always have a guard?" she asked in surprise when Lucy had finished.

Lucy nodded. "I'm so angry with him, Susan. I'm not a child anymore. I feel as if I know every stick and tree in Narnia. I've defended her in battle." Lucy folded her arms. "Bother Peter. He would never have put this kind of restriction on you or Edmund. It's simply because I'm the youngest."

"Lucy, you don't know that," Susan said sympathetically.

"Of course I do! He still thinks I'm a silly little girl. But I'm not, Susan."

Susan had to smile to herself. Despite her words, Lucy plopped down on a chair and pouted for a moment. No, Lucy is not a child anymore, Susan thought. But she is not an adult yet, either. "I am sorry that you and Peter quarreled, Lucy. Perhaps, in a few days, Peter will realize he made a mistake. In the meantime, it certainly would not hurt to have someone with you for protection. If it will ease Peter's mind, then it can't be all bad." She sat next to her sister and stroked her hair. "You must be tired from your long day, anyway. You may feel differently in the morning as well, after you've rested."

"Susan, I must tell you, I think that you and Peter have Cirdon thought out all wrong," Lucy said. "He and I got on wonderfully today." Lucy told her about their ride, and how Cirdon was so kind to the Narnians. She also told her about their conversation at the Stone Table. "He was so moved, Susan. Peter does not seem to trust Cirdon, but I do. Susan, do give the prince another chance. I think if you did that, you will like him."

Susan smiled. "Then I shall. Tomorrow, we can all spend the day together. This way, I can speak with the prince again, and Peter cannot keep you from going out."

Lucy gave her a hug. "Thank you, Susan." They said good night, and Lucy left. Susan sat and thought about what Lucy had told her. Knowing she would not be able to go to sleep anytime soon, she walked down to the Hall, and then went left until she reached the little garden on the side of the castle. Susan loved this part of the castle, and often wandered along the small path when she needed to think, or when the others were gone from the castle and she was feeling restless. The moon had risen, and it gave her plenty of light to see by.

Up ahead, on the path, was a figure standing and looking out over the rest of the grounds. At first, she thought that it was one of her brothers, but as she came closer, she saw it was the prince himself. As she approached, Cirdon turned, startled. "Queen Susan," he said in surprise, and gave a small bow.

"How nice to see you, Your Highness," she said. "I must admit, I am surprised that you would be out here alone."

Cirdon smiled. "It seems to me that we have both found ourselves wide awake. I trust that you are feeling better from this morning?"

For a moment, Susan did not understand what he was talking about. "Oh, yes, I am fine now. Thank you," she stammered. She was glad it was dark out; otherwise, the prince would have seen her blush a little. "I understand that Lucy showed you some of Narnia today."

Cirdon nodded. "Her Majesty is a wonderful guide. I learned much from her today." He extended his arm to Susan. "Madam, will you permit me to accompany you back to the castle? It is such a pleasant evening for walking."

Susan hesitated for a moment, thinking of what Lucy had told her, of how Peter did not trust the prince. But then she could not think of a good excuse, so she said, "Of course, Your Highness." She took the arm he offered, and decided that there was no danger while she was in her own home. They strolled along in silence for a few minutes before the prince said, "I must tell you, Your Majesty, that I have visited many countries recently, but I have not encountered one as beautiful or gracious as Narnia. I feel as if I am beginning to become Narnian myself."

"Well, Narnia always welcomes those who are devoted to Aslan, and to the king. But I understand that you have your own country to rule." When he did not respond, she went on, "You will be taking your father's place in Terebinthia?"

Cirdon nodded. "It certainly seems that way." He did not say anything more to explain his statement. Instead, he changed the topic to places that he had visited, and he and Susan spoke about other monarchs that they both knew.

When they reached the castle, Susan said to him, "I think I am ready to retire now. Will you be continuing to walk?"

"Yes, I think I shall." Cirdon took her hand, and kissed it. "Thank you for walking with me, Your Majesty. Your people speak of you with great love, and yet I think their words do not do you any justice."

"You are kind to say such things." Susan looked in his eyes, and thought that he was very handsome. He was standing very close to her now, and she could feel her heart beating a little faster.

"Of all the queens I have met," he said, "you are the most beautiful, Your Majesty. I now understand why all of Narnia would fight for you."

Susan had no idea what to say. She just prayed that he could not hear her heart, which was now pounding in her chest. She pulled her hand back slightly, and the prince finally released it. "Good night, Your Highness."

"Good night, madam." He gave a nod, and turned and walked back towards the garden. Susan watched him go for a moment before going back inside, feeling foolish. She had certainly heard men give her compliments before. But none of them ever seemed as intense, or as sincere, as Cirdon. Susan smiled, and decided that she would listen to Lucy, and give Cirdon another chance.


	4. Edmund Returns

**A/N:** Wow, this one was tough! It took me forever to write! (This story is starting to take on a life of its own, and I am starting to feel as if I'm not in charge anymore.) Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Edmund Returns**

Susan kept her word, and she and Lucy entertained the prince for the next few days. They went riding again, and sailed along the coast, and Susan and Cirdon held a small archery tournament for fun (Cirdon did not want to be a bad sport and so let Susan win, but he did not realize that Susan was playing poorly on purpose). The girls were having an excellent time with Cirdon, and Lucy was becoming more and more convinced that Peter was completely wrong in his suspicions. She tolerated the guard that Peter had assigned to protect her, a tall Faun called Hyreus. He had a stern face, which was unusual for a Faun, and always carried a bow slung across his shoulders and a quiver filled with arrows. If Cirdon was curious as to why they suddenly had an armed Faun following them everywhere, he did not say anything, and the girls did not offer any explanations.

Lucy was still calling Peter "His Royal Highness", but he was thankful that she spoke to him at all after their argument and decided not to press the issue further. Peter felt awful about the whole thing. It had truly hurt to hear Lucy's cold words to him, and to no longer receive her warm smiles. Peter was unhappy that Lucy and Susan were spending so much time with Cirdon, and anxiously awaited the updates that Hyreus would bring him each day.

He was relieved when Edmund arrived a few days later. He heard the castle bustling when the king and his party approached. Going to the window, he watched them ride up to Cair Paravel, and saw Lucy nearly run down the steps to greet Edmund. He could not hear what they were saying, but he saw them embrace, and the sound of their laughter floated up to him. Sighing, Peter went back to his chair. He knew that Lucy was probably giving him a full version of the events that had gone on during the weeks he had been away, and therefore would most likely not see his brother for quite a while. Peter took comfort in the thought that Lucy would at least be staying around Cair Paravel for the day, and went back to his reading.

"Ah, there you are!" said Edmund when he burst through the door much later. The two brothers embraced, and Edmund called for some wine to be brought for them. "What are you doing cooped up in here?" Edmund demanded. "I've been scouring the castle for you."

"I was enjoying the quiet," Peter explained.

He looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow. "Is Your Majesty sure you were not hiding?"

Peter looked up sharply, and saw that Edmund knew: that was exactly what he was doing. "Please," he said, "I have grown tired of my formal titles, as they have been so overused as of late by our youngest sister."

Edmund chuckled. "You have had a time then, haven't you?" He leaned forward and looked at Peter seriously. "Now tell me the real reason you put our dear Lucy in such a state by strapping that fierce-looking Faun to her." He listened closely while Peter described to him Cirdon's abrupt arrival, what he told him during their first meeting, and about the news that Peries had brought from Terebinthia. "There is simply something amiss with the prince," Peter said when he had finished.

Edmund sat quietly for a few minutes. Peter had watched him sit in thought like this hundreds of times. He was a man who would react immediately, but Edmund always paused to consider everything. It sometimes drove Peter batty waiting for Edmund to say what was on his mind, but he knew that he must be patient.

Finally, Edmund said, "I agree that Cirdon should not be trusted. It is a strange thing to make a diplomatic journey without his father's permission, or knowledge. It seems to me that he has been behaving as if he were on a holiday, and not here to learn. Perhaps he is telling the truth about wanting to observe us as monarchs, but until we know for sure, it is wise to keep a close eye on him. But you say that our sisters know nothing of this? Why would you not tell them as well?"

"I have no explanation," Peter said, "other than my heart told me to keep my own counsel. Lucy and Susan have been spending all their time with Cirdon, and I fear what their reactions will be when I suggest that their new friend is not who he seems to be."

"Has this prince made any intentions toward either of the queens known?" said Edmund with a slight growl to his voice.

Peter shook his head. "He assured me that he had not come to seek Susan's hand. He made no mention of Lucy at all."

"With your leave, Peter, I will try to learn more about the prince myself. Perhaps I can discover the truth of his visit." Peter agreed, and Edmund received his chance that evening. Susan had overseen the preparations for a special meal to welcome Edmund home, as she always did when one of her siblings returned from a journey. This would be the first time all four of them would be together in nearly two months, so Susan had taken extra pains to make sure everything was just so. The two brothers arrived first, and Susan was waiting to greet them. "Oh Edmund!" she exclaimed when he walked through the door. "It is so good to see you again!"

Edmund kissed her cheek. "And you, Susan. This looks as if it will be my best welcome home dinner yet," he said, surveying the table. "But where is Lucy? We cannot get started without her."

Susan opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment Lucy walked into the room, followed by Cirdon. "You are late," Susan scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry," Lucy said. She linked arms with Edmund and said, "Come, Edmund. You must meet our guest." Cirdon stepped forward and bowed very low. "This is Prince Cirdon, from Terebinthia. He has been our guest for several days now."

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty," said Cirdon. "The Queens have told me so much about you."

"I see," said Edmund. "I trust that my sisters have made your stay a pleasant one so far."

"Yes," said Cirdon. He was looking slightly nervous, so Lucy said, "Susan, I do hope it's all right. I've asked the prince to join us tonight. I know that we usually have our welcome with just the four of us, but I did not want the prince to have to dine alone."

"Are Your Highness' men not eating tonight?" asked Peter.

Susan shot Peter a look, and said, "It is fine with me, Lucy. As long as it is with Edmund. And Peter, of course."

Edmund did not even have to look to know what Peter was about to say, so he quickly replied, "Yes, he may join us. I've been looking forward to talking to him, anyway." Lucy looked up at her brother questioningly, but Edmund simply flashed a huge smile at her. He helped Lucy to her chair, and Cirdon assisted Susan, who had called for another plate and chair to be brought. Peter sat at the head of the table, and gestured for them all to sit down.

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Cirdon said, "I understand Your Majesty just returned from Archenland. I have not met King Lune, but I hope to visit his kingdom one day soon."

"The king is a great ally of ours," said Edmund. "Are you planning then to continue your journey and leave Narnia?"

Cirdon cleared his throat. "I feel as though I have much to learn here still. Your family has welcomed me here, and I am eternally grateful. I would like to stay as long as the High King permits."

"Prince Cirdon, you know you are welcome here as long as you care to stay," said Susan, smiling.

"Tell us of the state of Terebinthia," said Edmund. "I had the pleasure of meeting your father three years ago, when I traveled there to discuss coordinating our navies, which were both rather small. It is unfortunate that I did not meet you then, prince."

Steadily, Cirdon said, "I have only within the past two years begun to take on more responsibility as ruler of Terebinthia. Unlike Your Majesties, I am not king yet, and do not often make decisions concerning the country."

"It was difficult coming into such responsibility so young," said Edmund. "However, we had the love of our people, and the love of Aslan to guide us. We four also share the ruling of Narnia."

"I hope that Your Majesties do not think less of me because I am not king of Terebinthia," said Cirdon slowly. "It is because you and your siblings have seemed to accomplish the impossible that I came to Narnia. Before I take the crown, I desire to learn all I can from you." He looked from Edmund to Peter, whose face was completely unreadable. If he had looked closer, he might have noticed that the High King had been clutching his goblet so tightly, the pattern had left an imprint on his hand. Susan could only give him a sympathetic smile. She had seen many visitors who had come to win her hand be put under the same inspection that Cirdon was undergoing now. Lucy, on the other hand, looked annoyed at Edmund, and kept looking at Susan with pleading eyes, expecting her to say something.

"Do not fear, Your Highness," said Edmund. "I could never think less of you. But do not be overly anxious of claiming your title. Being a king is a great sacrifice, but comes with great reward. But surely your father would have the sagest advice on the ruling of Terebinthia? For although we are friends, our lands are quite different."

Cirdon looked at Edmund. "My father and I have discussed the responsibility many times." Edmund tried to read Cirdon's face, but struggled to find any meaning in his words. There was something in his eyes, however, that showed Edmund he had struck a chord with the prince.

"Edmund," said Lucy with a fixed smile (and so spoke to her brother through clenched teeth), "you mustn't interrogate our guest so. If he is here to learn of Narnia, perhaps you should let him do the questioning."

"You are absolutely right, madam," he said. "Well, Your Highness? What would you like to know?"

Suddenly on the spot, Cirdon was taken aback by the question. "Hm, well," he stammered, "I, uh, understand that you have a collection of maps of Narnia, sir. Perhaps you will be so kind as to share them with me."

"Why, prince, I can do better than that! There is much to learn of Narnian history. Tomorrow, I will show you all of the documents and journals that have been kept while we four have been kings and queens. You will certainly learn something then. And if my brother agrees," here he nodded towards Peter, "we will both make ourselves completely available to you tomorrow. What say you, Peter? Can you spare the time and offer your services to the prince as well?"

They all looked at Peter, whose expression did not change. "Of course, Edmund." The two exchanged a glance. Edmund knew that Peter was suspicious of his suggestion, but said, "It's all settled then. Tomorrow you will get the answers that you have been seeking." He went back to his meal with relish, and let the girls take over the conversation. When the meal ended, Cirdon excused himself, and as soon as he left the room, Lucy turned to her brother. "Oh, well done," she said sarcastically. "I do hope you have not offended our guest too greatly." With a final disapproving look at both of her brothers, she left the room. Then, it was Susan's turn to glare at Edmund.

"What?" said Edmund innocently.

"Your questions were very impolite," Susan agreed.

Edmund held up his hands. "Susan, I simply wanted to get to know our guest better. To which question did you take offense?"

"Is there something that we do not know?" asked Susan. "Peter has been acting strangely ever since the prince arrived, and now you, Edmund. I want the truth from you both."

Peter sighed. "Susan, we just want to make sure that Cirdon is as trustworthy as he seems. We know so little about him, even if he is King Marlan's son. I have not said anything to you two because you and Lucy seem to have become close with the prince, and I did not want it to seem as if I was accusing him of wrongdoing. I am just not convinced that we can believe everything he says, and Edmund is in agreement."

Susan was silent for a moment. "I see," she said. Reaching out, she clasped both of their hands. "I understand you are trying to do what is best. I will help you if I can. I do not necessarily agree, and I like the prince very much. But I will not say anything to Cirdon. I just hope that you are both wrong. I think that Lucy would be upset to find that Cirdon was being less than honest. They have become friends, and you know how fiercely loyal she is." She said good night to them both, and then walked aimlessly through the castle, thinking to herself. She went out to her garden, and sat down on a bench to consider what Peter had told her. There was absolutely nothing about Cirdon that made her suspicious of him. However, she knew that her brothers would not act with so much caution without good reason. She suspected that there was something more that they had not told her, but pushed that out of her mind.

Lucy, meanwhile, had gone to check on the prince (with Hyreus following closely behind). When she reached the guest quarters, his men greeted her and went to announce that she was there. Cirdon came to meet her, and taking her by the hand, he said, "Queen Lucy! I am glad to see you."

"I hope that you did not find my brother too harsh," she said, as they walked a little ways away from the others.

"Not at all, Your Majesty," said Cirdon. "Both he and the High King must be careful." He smiled at Lucy. "If you were in my charge, I would be as cautious as they."

"They can be infuriating sometimes. I'm just glad to hear that you were not scared away."

Cirdon laughed. "How could I be scared away, when I have such a dear friend looking after me? You certainly are the most gracious lady I have ever met, and I thank you for your concern." He looked embarrassed for a moment. "I do hope that Your Majesty does not think that I spoke out of turn."

"No, of course not. I will leave you to get some sleep. Knowing my brother, King Edmund will have a full day planned for you tomorrow." Lucy leaned up to give Cirdon a kiss on his cheek. He kissed her as well, and his lips lingered for just a moment on the corner of her mouth. Before she had a chance to react, he pulled away, and wished her good night. Lucy nodded and slowly walked back to the main castle, pressing her cool hands on her hot cheeks. Cirdon watched her walk away, smiling.


	5. The Storm Breaks

**Chapter 5: The Storm Breaks**

Cirdon spent most of the next day and the next after that buried under piles of dusty books and papers. It seemed to him as if King Edmund had somehow managed to collect every word written and picture illustrated about Narnia and left them on a huge table for him to read. Some of the information was extremely interesting (like the accounts of the White Witch's reign and the mythology of how Narnia was created), but some of it was very boring (like the ledger that gave the exact number of Marsh-wiggles living in Narnia over the past 500 years). Huge clouds of dust rose from some of the volumes, and the books and maps were written in such a small script that Cirdon was coughing and squinting by the time it grew too dark to look any longer.

On the third day, Cirdon made his way to the main castle from his quarters, keeping his eyes open for either of the kings. His plan was to avoid Peter and Edmund as much as possible, so that he would not be locked away in that little room again. He heard someone coming towards him from around the corridor, and looked around quickly for an easy esacpe. However, he need not have worried, for it was Lucy who appeared a moment later.

"Prince Cirdon!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy to have found you."

"My queen," said Cirdon. He gave a huge smile and said, "I am also very happy that it is you."

Lucy laughed. "I will not ask you if the terror on your face was because you thought I was one of my brothers."

Cirdon laughed sheepishly. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I was looking for you," she went on. "I wanted to see if I could tear you away from your studies long enough to take a ride with me today. Our Mr. Tumnus returned to his own home last week, and I planned to ride out for tea. Would you like to accompany me? If you can spare the time, of course," she added, with a sly smile.

"I would be honored, Your Majesty," he said. "Shall we leave immediately?"

Lucy laughed again. "Allow me to say good-bye to my sister. Would you be so kind as to see after our horses? I will meet you there." Cirdon agreed, and quickly made his way to the stables. He instructed the groom to prepare his and the queen's horses, and waited impatiently for Lucy to appear. He was beyond happy to be leaving Cair Paravel for a few hours. Cirdon was starting to believe that Edmund would never let him escape the massive volumes of history. He was also growing uncomfortable whenever Peter was nearby. It felt to Cirdon that the High King was watching his every move, and Cirdon was not accustomed to living under such scrutiny. He could not figure out what he had done to make the king so suspicious of him.

Cirdon's heart sank when Lucy finally arrived, followed closely behind by King Edmund, Hyreus, and a huge Leopard (the same one, in fact, that had so recently become the newest messenger of the king). "Greetings, Your Majesty," Cirdon said, putting on a smile. "Will you be joining our ride today, sir?"

"No," said Edmund curtly, and then turned back to Lucy. "I still do not understand why you must run out to Tumnus' today. He's only been gone a few days, and if you waited until at least tomorrow, I could go with you."

"Now, Edmund," said Lucy. "You needn't worry. I have made the trip out a hundred times, and I know my way well. Besides, the prince will be accompanying me, as well as Hyreus here."

"I still must protest, Lucy," said Edmund quietly. They looked at each other for a moment, but then Lucy said, "We must be off, Edmund, or else we'll never get there. We'll be home tonight." She gave Edmund a kiss on the cheek, and he helped her onto her horse. "Be careful," he said to her, and Cirdon wondered at the warning.

The day was a beautiful one for riding. Winter was coming on soon, and the air was crisp and cold. Lucy and Cirdon rode at a leisurely pace, talking easily and laughing at the Leopard's wild stories of adventure (which they all knew to be completely false). Cirdon mentioned that he had read about the Hundred Years' Winter, and wondered if Narnians now despised the season. "Oh no," said Lucy. "In fact, we celebrate the coming of winter with a festival. It is the last time that many of the trees come to dance, because most of them go to sleep until it's time for spring. There is also Christmas to look forward to as well, and the High King hosts a feast on Midwinter's Eve. He feels it is improtant to remember the Witch's winter so that we can be thankful for Aslan's blessings. You know," she went on, "the festival is coming on soon. Will you be attending?"

"I did not know about it," said Cirdon. "I suppose I will attend, if the High King wishes it."

"What do you mean, if he wishes it?" she asked. "Do you think that my brother would not invite you?"

The prince was silent for a minute, and then he said quietly, "May I be honest with you, Your Majesty?"

"Rather," she said. They allowed their horses to drop back slightly, so that Hyreus and the Leopard were further up and could not hear. "The truth is," said Cirdon, "I feel as though the High King distrusts me. I fear I may be overstaying my welcome."

"I am sorry you feel that way." Lucy thought for a moment, looking uncomfortable. "I cannot say why King Peter acts as if he mistrusts you, though he often acts peculiar when a new suitor visits with us. My brothers are always harsh with those wishing to marry Susan, as they should be."

Cirdon frowned. "My queen, I must apologize, but I do not understand. I am not here for your royal sister's hand."

Lucy looked at him, surprised. "You aren't?" she asked, forgetting her manners. "I thought you came to court Susan!"

"Nay, lady. Your sister would make any man happy, but I told the High King that I came to learn from you four only. I am not here as a suitor, but as a student." Lucy did not respond right away, so he continued, "I do hope that Your Majesty is not angry with me. I was not aware that you and the Queen Susan thought I was here for that purpose."

"Of course I'm not angry with you," said Lucy. "I'm just...surprised." An uncomfortable silence followed. It was only broken when Hyreus, who had noticed how far back the two had fallen, called out for them to hurry up or they would never get there.

An hour later, they arrived at Tumnus' cave. He had prepared a very nice meal for all of them, with tea, and cake, and bread with butter and jam, and small sandwiches, and sardines. They were very cozy inside his home, and Cirdon admired the many strange books and pictures around the cave. Lucy gave him a tour while Tumnus laid out the food. When they were finally seated, Tumnus asked after the other three monarchs, and Lucy told him about Edmund's return home. "And how is Your Highness enjoying your stay?" Tumnus asked Cirdon, and Cirdon responded, "Very much, good Faun. Narnia is incredibly beautiful." Tumnus could not help but notice that Cirdon looked at Lucy as he said this, but the look was lost on Lucy herself. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, and Tumnus and Hyreus took turns playing Tumnus' old flute for them.

After a few hours' time, Hyreus announced, "Your Majesty, the sun is readying to set. If we want to make it back to Cair Paravel before nightfall, we must leave at once."

"It's such a pity," said Lucy. She helped Tumnus clear away some of the tea things. "Bother Edmund. He's the one that insisted I be home by dark."

"That is a matter for you and the king," said Hyreus. "I, however, must obey the king's command, and that is to get you home safely."

"At the very least," said Lucy, "we must take the way that goes by Beaversdam. If I did not stop to say hello to the Beavers, they would be cross with me." The Faun agreed, and after saying many good-byes to Tumnus, they returned to the horses. "I do not like the look of those clouds, Your Majesty," said Hyreus. Indeed the sky had become a dark gray as large rain clouds had rolled in to cover the sky. It made the evening much darker than normal, but Lucy was insistent that they stop to see the Beavers, even if it was for only a few minutes. "Let's be off, then," said Hyreus, and as if in response, a loud clap of thunder answered from the sky.

By the time they had reached the Beaver's home just a little while later, large drops of rain had already begun to come down, and the four travelers were nearly soaked through. As they approached the little house, Mrs. Beaver came bursting out of the door, and called, "By the Lion! Queen Lucy! Quick, hurry inside!" In just a few moments, they were all seated around the fire (Cirdon had to bend nearly double to fit inside) and Mrs. Beaver was hanging their wet things around the room. "Had I known that I would have visitors, I would have better prepared," said Mrs. Beaver, fretting over them and getting the tea kettle out.

"It's my fault, really," said Lucy, laughing as Cirdon tried to dodge Mrs. Beaver, who was trying to dry his hair in a very motherly fashion. "I simply wanted to say hello. But where is Mr. Beaver?"

"Out somewhere in this mess," she replied. Worriedly, she looked out the window at the rain. The wind had picked up, and it was whipping the rain around, making it difficult to see. "I do hope he gets in soon. Will Your Majesties be staying here for the evening, then?"

"That would be lovely," said the Leopard, who had already stretched out to dry before the fire. Lucy started to agree, but then Hyreus spoke up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Beaver. We must be back to Cair Paravel this evening. I'm afraid at this rate, we still won't be back before nightfall, and I suspect that King Edmund will be out searching for us sooner than later. We must leave right away."

Mrs. Beaver gave a tsk at Hyreus. "At least let me finish drying your things and get you something warm to take with you." She had just bundled them all up with dry towels and hot food when Mr. Beaver came though the door. "Mrs. Beaver!" he cried. "Come quickly, we must be out of here at once!" He saw the others, and said, "Queen Lucy! What are you doing here? No matter, all of you, quick!"

"What are you talking about, Beaver?" Mrs. Beaver said crossly.

"The river," he said, trying to hurry them out the door. "It's overflowing. The entire valley is flooding, and it's heading this way. We must all get to higher ground, and quickly!" There was not a moment to lose, for when they all tumbled out of the little house, they saw that the river was nearly at their feet. "This way!" shouted Mr. Beaver though the rain. Cirdon took the horses and they all began to run up the hill. Many other Narnians were also heading up, and there was much shouting and confusion. A family of Hedgehogs was struggling to get their little ones to safety, and Cirdon handed the horses over to Lucy. "Here," he said to her, and scooped the children in his arms, carrying them along the way. They were nearly to the top, when Mrs. Beaver cried, "Look!" and they all saw: some of the smaller creatures, Hares and Squirrels and the like, trapped on the other side, unable to get across the river.

Lucy turned to the Leopard and said, "Run back to Cair Paravel, as fast as you can. Tell my brothers to send help, and quickly. We must get everyone out of here, and back to the castle where they will be safe." In a moment, the Leopard was gone. "Come on," she said to Cirdon, and started back down the hill. "Queen Lucy!" Hyreus shouted after her. Cirdon left the young Hedgehogs with their mother safely on the hill, and he and Hyreus ran after her.

The river had risen so high it was nearly to the top of the dam. "Will it hold?" he asked Lucy when they reached her.

"We can't risk it," she shouted over the rain, and began to take off her shoes. "Can you swim?"

"Yes, but my lady, the current is too strong!" Cirdon grabbed her arm. "It isn't safe!"

Lucy looked up at him, and wiped her hair from her face, which was plastered down by the rain. "We have to help them," she said. "We can't leave them out there, and there is no one else to help."

Cirdon saw that she was resolved, and nodded. In a moment, he had also removed his boots, and they waded into the water. It was freezing, but Cirdon knew that Lucy was right. There were Narnians trying to cross the river to where they could find safety on the hills, but they were too small to get across. Many were holding onto branches and debris that were floating along, and were being pulled towards the dam by the raging current. They swam out farther, and Cirdon caught onto a log that two Squirrels and a Groundhog were clinging to. He began to pull them towards the shore, and tried to find Lucy. He could barely see anything through the rain, and when they reached the shore, Hyreus was waiting for them. "Where is she?" he asked frantically, helping the Animals onto land so they could race up the hill.

"I don't know," he panted. "I'll find her, don't worry." He dove back into the river, heading towards a Dog who was struggling to swim across with a large Badger on his back. He helped them back to the shore, and dove back into the river. On the next trip out, he saw Lucy, who was pulling in a large piece of debris loaded with several small Dwarfs. He started towards her to help, but she waved him away, and pointed to a group of Foxes and Moles who were trying to swim. Several large Bears had also begun to cross the river, and they helped Cirdon with the rest of the Animals. Finally, they were all on the shore, and Cirdon looked around frantically. "Lucy!" he called, searching the shoreline for her.

"If that dam breaks," shouted Hyreus to him, "we'll all be washed away." Cirdon heard a cracking noise, and saw that water was indeed beginning to push through the dam. He finally spotted Lucy struggling to swim back to shore, two Squirrels clinging onto her back. He dove in and swam out to them, pulling the Squirrels off of her and putting them on his own back. "We have to go now," he said to her, and Lucy nodded. They were both exhausted, but pushed on, and reached the shore. Hyreus took Lucy by the hand, and pulled her out of the water. As Cirdon helped the Squirrels onto land, a part of the dam gave way, and a huge wave came crashing down on him.

"Cirdon!" Lucy screamed. She reached out and caught hold of his hand. They held on for an instant, but then Lucy slipped, and they were both taken under the water.


	6. Search and Surprise

**A/N: **It's done! This chapter took me forever to write. Please enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Chapter** **6: Search and Surprise**

The left side of the dam gave way, and the gush of water pushing through sent the river surging with great speed. Cirdon never lost his head as he was pulled downstream. He heard Lucy fall into the water with a splash, and immediately put out his hands, feeling for her. The rain was still pouring down, and combined with the wind, the river churned around them. He called out her name, and finally saw her a few feet away. Cirdon swam over to her, and put his arm around her waist. "Hold on," he told her. Together, they swam as close to the edge as they could get. The river was moving so fast that it had already swept them far downstream, and Cirdon could barely see the dam.

Cirdon reached out with his other hand, trying to grab onto something. He finally grasped a tree branch, and used it to pull them up on the side of the riverbank. He helped lift Lucy out of the water, and then collapsed on his back beside her. Lucy was lying on her stomach, coughing and gasping. "Are you all right?" he asked, bending over her.

"Yes," she gasped. They laid there for a few moments, and then Cirdon said, "We have to move further up." He helped her crawl a few feet away from the river. "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

Lucy looked around. "We're near the edge of the forest. The river bends further down on its way to the coast." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "I'm sorry. The others always say that I act impulsively." She bowed her head.

Cirdon laid his hand over hers. "My lady," he said, "that was the bravest thing I have ever seen. Don't be sorry." He was unsure of what to do, so after a few minutes, he said, "We should start walking back. The others will be looking for us." He helped her up, and they began to walk back along the river, taking shelter under the trees. The rain seemed to be letting up a bit, but it was hard to tell. They walked for what seemed hours, and as the evening grew darker, Lucy felt herself falling asleep on her feet. It was getting harder and harder to see, and she stumbled over a tree stump, nearly falling. Cirdon caught her as she tripped, and held onto her tightly as they continued walking.

Cirdon was nearly ready to give up hope of finding their way back when they heard voices from above. "Do you see them?—Where are they?—Look over there—They have to be somewhere nearby!" Cirdon looked up, and saw several large Owls flying above them, calling out to each other. Cirdon dashed out from under the trees, pulling Lucy with him, and shouted, "Here we are! Down here!" The Owls heard his shouts and flew down, landing on the ground and bowing low. "Queen Lucy! At last!" the largest said.

Lucy clapped her hands and hurried forward. "Oh, good Owls! Well done!" She knelt down in front of them, shaking their wings in thanks. "I'm so happy to see you all."

"Your Majesty, we were sent to look for you," another said. "King Peter and King Edmund are leading the search. They are further up the way."

"Tell me, is everyone safe?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Owl said again.

"Well, let's not just stand around," said the first Owl. "Everyone up, and to the kings. We'll bring them straight away, my queen." With that, the birds flew away, and Lucy stood and turned to Cirdon.

"I suppose we should wait here for them," she said. Cirdon nodded, and they went to stand under a tree again. By now, the rain had slowed down dramatically, and there was only a fine sprinkling coming down. They stood together in silence for a while before Lucy took Cirdon's hand. "Thank you," she said to him.

"For what, Your Majesty?"

"For all you did today," she said. "You saved many lives, including mine. I won't forget that."

Cirdon looked down, embarrassed. Then he looked at Lucy. "My queen—" he began.

"Yes?" she said. They looked at each other for a moment. Cirdon opened his mouth to speak, but then they heard the sound of hoofs approaching. "Your Majesty!" the Owls called, swooping around the trees.

"Here we are," she said. The horses approached, and soon Lucy was swept up by Peter and then by Edmund, and there was hugging and laughing and tears on all parts. Some of Cirdon's men had also ridden out with them, and they crowded around him, asking if he was all right.

"Lucy," said Peter, holding onto her shoulders. "Are you hurt at all?"

"No," she said. "I'm just a little cold is all." She looked at her brothers sternly. "Really."

Edmund nodded. "Then let us all get back to Cair Paravel as quickly as possible. The others who needed shelter went on ahead, and Lucy will need her rest. Lucy, do you think you'll be able to ride?" Lucy nodded, and they were soon all on their way. Lucy rode with Peter on his horse, and they were silent on the journey back. She began to feel the full weight of the day's events, and before she realized it was happening, she had fallen asleep.

When the party arrived, Peter lifted Lucy off of his horse and carried her into the castle. While he went to put her to bed, Edmund went to check in with Susan. She was busy in the Great Hall, finding blankets and food and wine for several dozen Narnians who needed refuge for the night. The castle staff was hurrying around her, trying to keep up with the demand. Susan looked most relieved when she caught sight of Edmund.

"I trust that everyone is here, safe?" said Susan.

"Yes," Edmund replied. "Do you need any help here?"

Susan looked around. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. Everyone is trying to help, but nothing much seems to be getting done. I just hope everyone will be settled soon. Edmund," she said, turning back to him, "some of the Animals told me that Lucy had disappeared. What happened out there?"

"According to Hyreus, Lucy and the prince were helping to get some of the small Animals across the river, when the dam broke. They were both washed away. I don't know the details, but they made it to shore, and seemed all right when we found them."

Susan put her hand to her mouth. "How awful! I should go and check on Lucy."

"No need, she's fast asleep."

"Then I shall go and check on the prince." She handed Edmund some papers that she had been holding. "Here, finish taking everyone's names for me. I'll be back in a bit."

"Susan—" Edmund began.

"You asked how you could help. This is it." With that, Susan left before Edmund could protest further. She quickly made her way through the Hall and out of the castle, following the lit pathway to the guest quarters. The men stood and bowed at her approach. "May I see His Highness?" she asked. One went to announce her, and then she was escorted to his small receiving room. When the prince emerged, he had changed out of his wet clothes, but still had towels wrapped around his shoulders.

"Your Majesty," he began, bowing. "Please forgive me for receiving you in such a state."

"From what I have heard, you are quite the hero, Your Highness," Susan replied, smiling. "Are you and your men safe?" She looked him over critically. "No injuries?"

"Thank you for your concern, but no," he said. He gestured for her to sit before continuing. "I saw the High King carrying your royal sister inside. I hope she gets her rest. She certainly deserves it." With Susan's urging, Cirdon gave her a full account of the events, from the time they reached the Beavers' until they were found by the Owls. When he was finished, there were tears in Susan's eyes. "Have I offended you, my queen?" he asked.

Susan laughed and brushed them away. "No, no. I just admire you so." She smiled at him again, warmly. "I know my sister puts others before herself, and I am not surprised to hear that she jumped into the river to help others at the first sign of danger. But you put yourself at risk to save my people. Narnia owes you a great debt."

Cirdon shook his head. "Your Majesty, it is what any man of honor would have done. Besides, did I not tell you that I was becoming Narnian myself? I could not abandon them."

"Nevertheless," she said, "You have my gratitude." Susan stood, and Cirdon walked her to the door. "Your Highness," she said before leaving, "I am so glad you have come to Narnia."

"Likewise, my lady," he replied. "I feel blessed by Aslan himself to have known such a great person as Your Majesty. Whatever man makes you his queen will truly be the most favored in the entire world." He held up her hand and kissed it gently. "My only hope is to find a queen even half as beautiful, and as gracious, as you, my queen."

Susan was confused by the prince's words, and when she was finally able to retreat to her own bed late that night, she lay awake, wondering about their meaning. She could not tell if he was hinting at a proposal or not. She decided to ask Peter his opinion about it at the next opportunity.

However, an opportunity did not present itself for a time. Over the next few days, they were all very busy organizing the displaced Narnians and surveying the damage from the storm. Besides the dam, there were at least a dozen homes that needed repair, and many parts of the forest were still flooded. Edmund rode out to examine the damage himself, and when he returned he met with several of his advisors to decide how to best organize the clean-up and what they could afford to spend on rebuilding the homes. Lucy was with the Beavers for a good portion of the day, trying to console poor Mr. Beaver. He was distraught over the destruction of his dam, and was especially upset that the break had caused Lucy to be swept away. "I would have never forgiven myself if—if—" he would say, and then would not be able to speak until Mrs. Beaver forced him to take some tea. Susan continued to look after the comfort of everyone in the castle, and had several arguments with Edmund about how they would be able to order up enough food for all. All was solved in the end, however, when Narnians from all over began to arrive, bearing food and blankets and clothing and everything else they may need.

Peter, however, had one of the hardest tasks of the lot: admitting that he was wrong. Hyreus had told him of Cirdon's deeds the day of the storm, and felt that he could not in good conscious go on being suspicious of someone who had not only saved many of his people the day before, but had saved his sister as well. So when Edmund's plans for repairing the damage were in place, he sent for Cirdon, and awaited him in his meeting room.

When the prince entered, he looked extremely nervous. Peter greeted him with a nod and gestured for him to sit. Cirdon bowed and took a chair. "Thank you for seeing me, Your Highness," said Peter.

"It's always an honor, Sire," said Cirdon. "I have heard from others in the castle that the Narnians put out by the storm are doing well."

"Yes, we will have everyone home soon."

Cirdon nodded. "It's a relief to hear that, Your Majesty. If I can be of any service—"

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Peter. "I appreciate your concern. But I asked you to come here so that we could discuss your actions the day of the storm."

Cirdon swallowed nervously. "Sire, I apologize for what happened. Never in my life would I want to see such a great lady as the Queen Lucy come into harm's way. But she was so determined, Your Majesty, that I could nothing to stop her. I felt that it was best to try to help her in any way." A nervous edge came into his voice, and he rushed through his story. "When everyone was across, she tried to help me out of the river, but she fell in as well. I did what I could to get her to safety. I must assure you, Her Majesty's well-being was my only concern."

Peter nodded as he listened. "I understand you did great things that day. Because of your actions, many lives were saved, including my dear sister's. I did not bring you here to chastise you, Your Highness. I wanted to personally thank you for all that you did." He chuckled when Cirdon's eyes grew wide. "And because of your service to Narnia, I would like to acknowledge you as a true hero. Since you are not Narnian, I cannot make you a knight, but I can give you an honor for your service."

"I—I cannot think of what to say!" Cirdon stood and knelt before the king. "I am deeply humbled, Sire."

"Come, Your Highness," said Peter, clapping him on the arm. "We must prepare for tomorrow, when we will hold a celebration in your honor."

Lucy was ecstatic when she heard the news. She gave Peter a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled, knowingthat everything was all right between them. She volunteered to help Susan with the arrangements, and they were busy for the rest of the day organizing a banquet to follow the ceremony. Cirdon and his men prepared themselves to unfurl their finest for the celebration.

"What caused your change of heart?" Edmund asked Peter later.

"I cannot in good faith continue to disapprove of the prince," he responded. "It would have been wrong to ignore what he had done. Perhaps I was wrong to suspect him so."

"Perhaps," Edmund replied.

The next day was great fun. The throne room was filled with Animals and Fauns and Centaurs who were curious to see the prince, for the story of the rescue had spread throughout Narnia. They held a solemn ceremony in which Peter commended Cirdon for his part in helping the Narnians, and they cheered for him as he received his honor. Then, everyone went into the Great Hall for the banquet. Cirdon danced with Susan once and Lucy twice, and several of the dryads and naiads. The Fauns played very lively music, there was plenty of wine to go around, and the dancing went on into the night.

Before taking his leave, Cirdon went to say goodnight to the monarchs. Lucy and Susan both kissed him on the cheek. "I cannot tell you how wonderful this has all been," he said.

"One last thing," said Peter. "I sent a messenger to your father to tell him what happened, and to assure him that you were all right. The messenger returned and said to give you his greetings, and that he will be coming to check on you himself."

Cirdon froze, and his face turned white. "My father? Is coming here?"

"Yes," replied Peter. "He should be arriving in two or three days."

"That's wonderful," said Susan. "What a pity he missed the ceremony, though."

Cirdon cleared his throat. "Thank you, Your Majesties. If it pleases you, I think I'll retire now." He turned abruptly and practically fled.

Edmund turned to Peter and said in a grave voice, "Now, what do you suppose that was all about?" Peter only frowned in answer.


	7. The Two Kings

**A/N:** Much thanks to everyone who has been reading and sticking with this story. This is not at all how I thought this fic would develop, but as always, the characters have taken over and thrown out all of my ideas and replaced them with their own. Please send me a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Two Kings**

Cirdon sat at a small table in his room. Across the table was spread a large pile of letters. He went through each one, reading and re-reading.

_To My Son,_

_I understand that you are starting your travels early. I do wish you had discussed this with me first. I am concerned about your whereabouts and what you are doing on your journey. Word has reached me that you arrived in Galma, and so that is where this letter is headed. Are you planning to continue on to Narnia? Or are you turning east? When are you returning home? I expect an answer from you soon._

_Your Father, Marlan_

_Cirdon,_

_I found your letter very strange. Why will you not tell me where you are headed? You have been gone for weeks now, with no word or messages, except for the one short note. I have sent repeated requests to you for answers, all of which have gone unheeded. Therefore, I want you to return home immediately. The messenger who brought you this letter is instructed to escort you back. We will discuss the meaning of your trip when you return._

_Marlan_

_Cirdon,_

_I hope that this letter reaches you. The last message I received from you was months ago. I've sent out several emissaries to look for you, and all have instructions to bring you back to Terebinthia, with or without your cooperation. _

_I do not understand what you are doing. You left without a word, and from what I have heard from my messengers you have been traveling from country to country, slipping away when anyone from Terebinthia arrives. This is not the behavior of the Crown Prince._

_Before you left, we had discussed your future and the future of our country. Understand that you may be placing everything in jeopardy with your recent actions. I am demanding that when you receive this letter, you immediately return to Terebinthia. I am sorry, my son, but you have no choice in the matter._

_Marlan_

There were more letters from his father, all the same: where are you, why won't you send word, come home immediately. He had ignored all of Marlan's threats, and when Marlan sent messengers to bring him back, he would act as if he was going to go willingly, only to sneak away before they had the opportunity. Cirdon knew that Marlan would never make it known that his son had practically gone missing, and until now, he knew that Marlan would never guess he was in Narnia. While in Narnia, Cirdon had felt relatively safe from discovery. "What a fool I've been," he muttered to himself. _Why did I use a royal title when I came here? I could have said I was anyone. Now it's too late to leave, like I did all of the other times Marlan was close to finding me._

He heard voices in the corridor outside, and finally a timid knock came on the door behind him. "Yes?" he called out curtly.

One of his men peeked inside the room. "The queen is here to see you, Sire," he said, and before there could be a proper announcement, Lucy walked into the room with a strange look on her face.

"Your Majesty," said Cirdon, quickly standing. He waved his man away, and when the door was shut, he said, "I did not know you were planning on visiting me today. Would you care to sit?"

"Your Highness," she replied, "my sister and I have been sending messages down to you for the past three days. We've been trying to arrange for your father's arrival, and you have been ignoring all of our requests for help. I would have come down earlier myself, but I assumed you were preparing in your own way to receive the king." Lucy's eyes swept around the room, and it was clear that she did not believe this to be the case.

Cirdon was taken aback by her frankness, and the hurt tone in her voice. He stammered, "My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty. I have—I mean, I had no idea."

Lucy folded her arms. "I thought that there must be something wrong." When he did not respond, she went on, "Is there, Your Highness?" He still did not answer her. Lucy looked at him closely. She felt he was hiding something, but what? "I am sorry if you find that I am speaking out of turn, but I thought that we were friends."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said Cirdon.

"It seems to me that ever since you learned that your father was coming to Narnia, you have been acting strangely. Is there something that we do not know?" She watched him open his mouth to speak, and then he closed it abruptly. "I would like to help in any way I can."

He was silent for a moment, and then he said, "My relationship with my father is—complicated, I'm afraid. You know that I have been traveling to different countries, trying to learn all that I can." Lucy nodded. "When I left . . . we were not on very good terms. We had quarreled over—" Cirdon stopped short. "That doesn't matter now. I have not seen him in many months, and I suppose that I am nervous to see him again." Cirdon laughed a little. "He sent ship after ship looking for me, in fact. I gave him quite a chase until I came here."

"I can understand why you would be nervous," she said. "But do you not think that the time apart has helped the situation?"

"I cannot say," he replied. "I love my father, Your Majesty. However, he and I do not see eye to eye on many things. There was a time that I feared he would not name me as his successor, and I often wonder if he regretted his decision since. Defying his wishes is dangerous business." He searched Lucy's face to see how she would react.

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just want to know one thing. Why didn't you tell all of this to the High King? He may not have invited him here had he known the truth. You know that your father will insist you leave with him."

Cirdon took Lucy by the hand, shaking his head. "I love Narnia, Your Majesty. I want to stay."

"You will have to, eventually," she said. "You can't stay here forever. Your father will take you back when he leaves, you know that. Besides, your people need you. You will be king one day."

"You're right," he said. "I will have to leave." He bowed his head. There was a moment of silence before a knock interrupted them.

"Your Majesties," came the call. "King Marlan's ship has arrived."

Lucy saw an instant change in Cirdon. He looked nervous and ill at the same time. She stood, pulling him to his feet. "Come, let us go and meet him." She patted his hand. "I know all will be well."

By the time they had reached the castle, the king's escort had arrived at the gate. Lucy took her place with her siblings, and Susan whispered to her, "Where have you been?" Lucy shook her head as if to say that she would explain later. She watched as Cirdon stood at the entrance to the throne room, nervously awaiting the introduction.

The prince's nervous state was not lost on Edmund, either. But there was not time to contemplate the meaning, for the trumpets sounded, and the herald announced the visitors from Terebinthia. As they entered, Cirdon stepped forward to bow to the king. They did not embrace as a father and son would after a long separation, but he only nervously kissed the king's hand. Edmund could not tell what the meaning of the exchange was.

Cirdon led the way to the dais where the four Narnian monarchs waited. "May I present the Queen Lucy, the Queen Susan, King Edmund, and the High King Peter," he said.

Edmund strode forward. "Narnia welcomes you, King Marlan," he said.

Marlan looked the young king up and down. "It is a pleasure to see you again, King Edmund," he said. "You have changed since we spoke last."

Susan was next to step forward. "This is my sister," he said, and Marlan nodded.

"You are certainly a lovely young woman," Marlan said. His gaze moved to Lucy. "As is your other sister."

Peter finally stood. "The High King, Sire," said Cirdon. Marlan ignored him, and walked up the steps to where the thrones sat. Some of the Narnians in the room whispered to each other, as no one but the four ever dared to step up to the thrones since their coronation. The king took no heed, and stood eye to eye with Peter, as if he were sizing him up. "At last I meet the mighty High King," he said.

Peter kept his gaze even. He instantly disliked the king. "We are well met, Your Majesty," he said. There was an electric silence in the room, which was broken a moment later by Susan. "Your Majesty must be weary after your long journey," she said, her voice echoing a little. "Please, allow us to accompany you to one of our more comfortable rooms."

Marlan gave a huge grin. "Certainly, dear," he said. "I will follow." He signaled to his guard, and after a whispered conversation, four of the soldiers and some of Marlan's councilors followed him towards the door.

Susan remained dignified despite being called "dear", and they went into a lounge room with soft, comfortable chairs and tables. Lucy left to see about refreshments, and the others sat down. Cirdon sat across from King Marlan, not meeting his gaze. The other Terebinthians kept their distance, watching from the corners of the room.

"Tell us, Your Majesty," said Edmund, "about the state of Terebinthia." Marlan said that things were well, and he and Edmund discussed the state of their borders and the treaties they had made with the other countries. Finally, Marlan said, "I must thank you for looking after my boy. I did not know he was coming to Narnia, although he spoke of visiting many times. I hope that he has behaved himself properly?"

Peter frowned. He spoke as if Cirdon was a child, and not sitting in the room with them. "We have enjoyed the prince's company here the past weeks. You may ask him about his experiences."

Susan chimed in, "The High King honored His Highness a few days ago for his bravery," and with Lucy (who had returned a moment earlier), told the story of the flood and the rescue of the Narnians. The king arched his eyebrows at the story, frequently glancing at Cirdon. The prince himself said nothing.

At the end of the story, Marlan said in a laughing, booming voice, "I'm glad to hear that he was of some use to Your Majesties. Cirdon, the hero! The rest of the court will be amazed to hear such a story!" Marlan laughed again. "You must excuse me, madam," he said to Susan, "but Cirdon seems to have changed greatly since his travels. Before hearing of these deeds, I would have wagered my kingdom that my son would have done no such thing! Imagine, the Crown Prince risking his life to save a pack of animals!"

Susan looked shocked, and Lucy looked sympathetically at Cirdon, who looked as if he wished the floor would swallow him up immediately. Peter, however, felt the blood rising to his cheeks. "Those Animals, Your Majesty, are loyal Narnians to our throne. Each of their lives is more precious than gold."

Marlan's gaze turned back to the High King. Peter could see the coldness behind the king's eyes. "Father, please," Cirdon said in a low voice.

"Cirdon," the king said with a warning tone. "Excuse my son, High King. He is still a young man, and such does not understand the ways of monarchs, or the particulars of ruling a country." He gave a sly smile. "Of course, Your Majesties must know this better than most."

At this, Edmund stood, and suggested that Cirdon show the Terebinthians to the guest house where they would be staying. "We are having a banquet tonight to celebrate your arrival, and our continued friendship. We must see after the preparations." The king agreed, and with a loud farewell, Marlan finally allowed himself to be ushered out with his men by Cirdon. When the door was shut, Lucy burst out, "That had to be the rudest man I have ever met!"

"Lucy, you shouldn't insult our guest so," said Susan.

"No, Susan, she is right," said Peter. "I don't know why, but Marlan seems to be amused by us. His comments were rude."

Lucy folded her arms. "Now I understand why the prince and his father do not get along. He's simply horrid."

"Did the prince tell you that?" asked Susan. Lucy nodded, and told them about her conversation with Cirdon earlier.

Edmund who was pacing the room, said, "I did not like his crack about Peter being young, or his insult to Susan. I think it would be wise to keep a close eye on the Terebinthians while they are here. King Marlan does not appear to have any respect for our positions as rulers of Narnia, despite the fact that Aslan himself placed us on the throne."

Peter agreed, but Susan warned, "Don't let's assume the worst yet. It may be that the king is a good man, but just set in his ways, whatever those ways are." She left with Lucy, and as Edmund went to leave as well, Peter stopped him for a moment. "Is the castle well guarded?" he asked.

Edmund assured him it was, and said, "I'll ask our most discreet guards to alert us of any . . . unusual behavior. I must say, I'll be relieved to get through this dinner tonight." Peter nodded and said, "I will need your help, Edmund."

"With what?"

"If he insults one of us again, you will have to restrain me. King or no king, I will not be able to abide it."

Meanwhile, the Terebinthians had arrived at the guest house, and Cirdon deposited his father into the private living room while he gave directions to his men and directed the arrival of the rest. When all of the orders had been given, he returned to Marlan, who was meeting with two councilors. Cirdon waited impatiently for Marlan to be finished, and when they were finally alone, he said to him, "What do you mean by insulting the king so?"

"Is that any way to greet your beloved father?" asked Marlan, laughing. "Bring me a drink, son."

"I'm not one of your servants," he said, but did it anyway. "Do you have any idea of what you were saying? They would have had every right to throw you out of the castle. You underestimate the High King, and his brother."

"And you, my son, overestimate them," said Marlan. "They are nothing but a group of children, play-acting at being monarchs. Kings and queens indeed! And their country, filled with bizarre creatures and wild animals. It's a wonder no one has invaded them yet." Cirdon said nothing, seething quietly. He had often listened to his father go on tirades such as this, and had hoped that he might feel differently once he had met the kings and queens themselves. "That Peter, High King? Bah! He is barely old enough to grow hair on his chin. And the youngest queen, what is her name? She is only a child!" He took a long drink from his cup, shaking his head.

"They overthrew the White Witch, the most powerful creature in the world," said Cirdon. "I did much reading on the subject and—"

"Do not believe everything you hear," said Marlan. "History is written by those in power. Remember that." He pounded his fist on the table. "When I think of these children in power here, their subjects nothing but animals running about like pets—while we Terebinthians stuck on our rock! It's too much to bear. There must be some way—"

"I do hope you're not going on about all that, still," said Cirdon.

Marlan narrowed his eyes at his son. "All that I do is for you, Cirdon. I want to leave you a strong kingdom to rule when I'm gone. You certainly could be grateful to me and all I've done. Instead, you have gone gallivanting around, going from country to country, avoiding my messages and slipping past my guards. You would do well to remember who you are, and remember your place." Then, in a kinder tone, he said, "I am pleased to see that you have come to Narnia, where I had wanted you to go all along. You needn't have put up such a fuss when I first suggested it."

"I didn't come because you wanted me to," said Cirdon. "I came because your guards chased me out of every other place. There was nowhere left to go."

"Except back to your own country!" Marlan shouted at him. Then he composed himself, and said, "Well, my son, tell me what you have learned."

"I'm afraid to tell you, father, but I fear your plans would be useless here. The monarchs may be young, but they are smart. I've read the journals, and King Peter is a great warrior. He was knighted by Aslan himself. I've also seen some of King Edmund's notes, and his battle plans are superior. And the Narnians, whom you call nothing but animals and creatures, are fiercely loyal to their kings. They will fight, and not even the smallest will stand down. Even if you were to invade with ten thousand men, I think that Narnia would rally itself. You do not realize the strength that dwells here. And were you to win, and overthrow Narnia, you would only inherit a torn and broken land, with subjects that would only despise you."

Marlan was silent. Neither spoke for several minutes. Cirdon watched the king closely, expecting another outburst. To his surprise, Marlan said in a quiet voice, "Then you truly believe we cannot invade?"

"No, Sire," he said. He would never admit it, but he felt his chest swell with pride.

"Nevertheless, we will have Narnia," he said.

"Father?"

"We will have Narnia!" he cried. "Our people deserve more, and we deserve to rule this land. There are other ways to take control." He sat in thought for a moment. "The Queen Susan is lovely, isn't she? She would make any king a fine wife."

Cirdon stood. "Father, I must insist, do not say what you are thinking. I have formed friendships with the queens, and both are dear to me. I cannot listen to you speak so of Queen Susan."

"I said nothing wrong," he growled back. "I am thinking only of you, Cirdon. You need a great lady as a wife. And who better than this queen?"

Cirdon could only shake his head. "You only think of me, father?"

Marlan ignored the comment. "Four monarchs cannot truly rule a country. Never before have two men been able to rule as equals, even if they are brothers. As these kings grow older, derision will arise, and when that happens, you will be able to step in, and seize control. A marriage to the queen will validate your claim to the throne."

"It won't work," Cirdon said, chuckling. "You've gone mad!"

"It will happen, and with your position in the court, you can help it along."

"I won't do it, then," Cirdon answered. "I won't marry Queen Susan, even if she would have me. I do not love her." Cirdon walked across the room, turning his back on the king. From behind, he heard laughter.

"I see," he said. "You won't marry the Queen Susan—it is the Queen Lucy that you want." Cirdon turned quickly, and Marlan's laughter grew louder. "I understand now. You are smitten with the girl, aren't you? Queen Lucy it is then." Marlan stood and headed for the bedroom. "I will discuss the arrangement with the High King tomorrow. You can wed the girl before we leave, and she will return to Terebinthia with us."

"No," Cirdon said. Marlan stopped at the door and slowly turned to face his son. "I will not do it. I will not help you overthrow these four. You will never be able to persuade King Peter to allow the marriage. Regardless, I will not use her that way. You must give up this idea of yours. And if you do not—" here he paused to gather his courage "—then I will tell the High King of your plans myself."

"Do not threaten _me_, boy," Marlan growled. He walked over to where Cirdon stood. "I will have Narnia, and you will do exactly what I tell you. You will marry the queen, and this land will be a part of our kingdom. There are ways to convince the king to give up his sister." Marlan drew himself up. "I expect you to do exactly as I say. I will not tolerate disobedience, and if you defy me in this, you will be cast out. When I have no son, then perhaps your cousin would like the Queen's hand, and the throne." He smiled at Cirdon, whose face had gone white. "Do we have an understanding, my son?"

"Yes, Sire," Cirdon whispered. Pleased, Marlan left the room. Cirdon stood shaking for a few minutes, and then slowly sat down near the window, burying his face in his hands.


	8. More Questions

**A/N:** First of all, my absolute deepest apologies for this taking so long. This is probably the fortieth time I've tried to write this chapter, and it just never came out right, so I had to scrap the whole thing and start over. That being said, I hope that no one has given up on me for taking so much time. Please review and let me know what you think. Things have really started to turn, and to be honest, I don't know how this will end. The next chapter is nearly finished, so I should have it up soon.

Thanks again to everyone who has read this story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: More Questions**

There was music playing in the Great Hall as they gathered for dinner. Everyone had cheered as the kings and queens entered, and then when the Terebinthians arrived, the Narnians had bowed to King Marlan before circulating around, trying to make them feel welcome. Cirdon stayed by his father's side, fearful of leaving him alone for even a minute, and searched for Lucy out of the corners of his eyes.

Finally, Susan announced it was time to eat, and they all filed into the large dining hall. A magnificent table was already set, and Peter took his place at the head, with Edmund at the foot. Marlan was given the seat of honor to his right, Susan sat at his left, and Marlan's councilors and Cirdon's closest men sat around the table with the Talking Animals and Fauns and others who were important members of the court. Mr. Tumnus was there, and he and Lucy walked to sit by Edmund's end of the table. They strolled into the room arm in arm, talking and laughing, when Lucy felt someone tug on her elbow. She turned her head to see it was Cirdon. "Your Highness!" she said, and then noticed the look of alarm in his face.

He pulled her aside until they were a little apart from everyone else. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I need to speak with you."

"Is everything all right?" she asked with deep concern in her voice.

"I don't know," he said quietly, so that only she could hear. "My father—"

"Shh," she whispered back. Lucy looked around, and saw that everyone had nearly taken their seats at the table. "We must get inside. But we will talk afterwards, I promise. And don't worry, whatever he may say, Peter can handle him." He nodded, but looked unconvinced. She gave him an encouraging smile and took his arm. They entered the dining hall together, and took their seats towards the foot of the table. When they arrived, Edmund and Tumnus were standing by their chairs, deep in a whispered conversation. Cirdon pulled out her chair, and as she sat down, Lucy heard Tumnus say to Edmund, "I'll do what I can, Your Majesty."

Tumnus took the seat next to her, but before she could ask about their conversation, it was time for the High King's speech. All grew silent as Peter stood. "Greetings, fellow Narnians, and friends from Terebinthia. We welcome you all to this table, where we will celebrate the friendship our two lands have enjoyed over these past years of our reign, and begin a new chapter of peace and fellowship. Earlier this week, we celebrated the bravery of Terebinthia's crown prince—"

"Hear, hear!" cried one of the Fauns, and other Narnians gave applause.

Peter continued, "And now we hail King Marlan, who is visiting Narnia for the first time. I know that all will make him and his companions welcome during their stay." There was more applause and cheering, and Peter took his seat as the meal began.

"Well done, Peter," said Susan. She gave him a wide smile.

"It is truly the mark of a great leader to inspire his subjects with his words," said Marlan, directing the comment to Susan.

"Oh yes, I agree," she said. "We are fortunate that my brother is very eloquent."

"Eloquence and brevity," the king replied. "Two components of a great speech, and a great man."

"Yet a man's actions bear more weight than his words," Peter said. "Wouldn't you agree, Your Majesty?"

"Of course, High King," replied Marlan.

Meanwhile, Lucy was engaged in a conversation with one of Marlan's top councilors, a man named Brackus. He had a long nose and a bird-like face, and Lucy was slightly alarmed with the intensity with which he spoke. However, she tried to remember herself, and answered his questions about Narnia as sweetly as she could. Brackus seemed most interested in how laws were made in Narnia, "For you see," as he explained, "the king always asks my advice when reviewing the law."

"Aha," she said. "I see. Well, we four work together when deciding what is best for Narnia. Our people have say in the matter, as well—"

"If I may, Your Majesty," he interrupted. "I do not follow. Who makes the decisions?"

"We all do," she said, looking slightly confused. "After reviewing the problem and speaking to those who are involved, we will talk about the matter at length and then—"

"My apologies, Your Majesty. But what if you do not agree?"

"I—I suppose we keep working until all sides are satisfied, or else—"

"But, Your Majesty, surely there have been times when an agreement was impossible?"

Lucy tried not to let her annoyance show. "Certainly there have been occasions when we had difficulty reconciling our opinions. However—"

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, it must be very trying for you four, and your people. With four rulers, each of you so different—how does one ensure that his wishes are carried out?"

Lucy looked over to see if Edmund was hearing their exchange, but he had his head tilted towards Tumnus, his attention completely on listening to the Faun. She turned back to Brackus and said, "I am not sure of what you mean, sir. We are kings and queens here. Any personal agendas are put aside for the good of Narnia."

"Of course, of course, my queen." Brackus thought for a moment, and then said, "If I may ask another question, Queen Lucy—am I right to believe that the High King can overrule the decisions of the lesser king and queens?"

Lucy was about to say something rude and very un-ladylike to Brackus, but luckily, she was rescued. "Brackus," said Cirdon, leaning in slightly from across the table. "Perhaps it would be best to let Her Majesty eat some of her meal, before it is cold." The two men stared at each other for a moment, and then Brackus mumbled an apology and turned to speak to the person on his right. Lucy tried to give Cirdon a smile of gratitude, but Cirdon was not looking in her direction. She saw him give a signal to his head guard, and they shared a nod of understanding. When he did look back to her, he gave Lucy an apologetic look, and then returned to his own plate.

After the meal, everyone returned to the Great Hall. The musicians came back out, and there was plenty of dancing and wine for everyone. The Narnians struck up a wild tune, and the Fauns and Satyrs performed a wild dance as the Terebinthians hung back, watching. When it was finished, all applauded, and the musicians played more familiar songs so that everyone could dance. Lucy stood with Tumnus, clapping her hands to the rhythm, watching as her sister took turns dancing with each of Marlan's men. The queen was so graceful that she danced circles around them, and many of the men seemed transfixed with her. Lucy and Tumnus laughed together at the sight. But as she watched, she searched for Cirdon, who had seemed to disappear after the end of the meal.

The evening ended without incident. After seeing the Terebinthians off, Peter and Edmund retired to their private room, and Tumnus arrived only moments later, accompanied by several members of the guard. "Tell us what was observed," said Edmund to the Faun.

"The Terebinthians are very clever, Your Majesties," Tumnus replied. "All night they questioned the Narnians present. No one seemed to escape interrogation. They ask many questions, but never cross into suspicion. They give no reason not to be trusted."

"And what do they ask?" said Peter.

"They ask about you, Sire. All four of you. They all want to know how Narnia functions."

Edmund asked the guards, "And you report the same?" They nodded and reported that yes, they too had been questioned, and had listened as many of the other Narnians were as well. A gruff Dwarf then said, "Even more unnerving, High King, were their questions about the Queen Susan and the Queen Lucy. They want to know why they are not married." The Narnians murmured amongst each other at this news.

Peter frowned. "What is it they want, then?"

"Isn't it clear, Peter?" said Edmund. "They are looking for a weakness. Marlan wants to learn all he can about us so that he can discover how to challenge the throne."

"Your Majesty, I must agree," said Riser, one of Edmund's personal guards. "With so many of the Terebinthians asking the same questions, it must have come as an order, possibly from the king himself."

"Marlan cannot possibly think he can come here and intimidate us into submission!" Peter said angrily. He paused and narrowed his eyes. "And the prince? What is his role in this? He said from the moment he arrived that he wanted to learn all he could of Narnia. So this is what he wanted all along—to do his father's dirty work."

Tumnus interjected, "The prince's role remains unclear. His intentions may have been, and still be, entirely sincere."

"Nevertheless, Marlan has played his hand," said Peter. "He showed his disdain for Narnia earlier today, and I have no doubt that he does not believe that we would guess his purpose. This must be dealt with immediately, before Marlan grows too comfortable as our guest."

Edmund drummed his fingers. "Yet we do not want to make the same mistake. I think it would be wise to discover more of his plan, before we reveal any suspicions."

"How, Sire?" asked a guard.

Edmund looked at Peter. "We need to speak to the prince. He swore friendship to you, and has been honored by the throne. Our sister told us of the prince's troubles with his father. Perhaps he can give us further insight."

Peter nodded. "Did anyone speak to the prince tonight?" No one could remember speaking to the prince after dinner, or even having seen him. "Find him," Peter said to the guards. "I want to see him tonight. And make sure the queens are well guarded. Until we know for sure who is a friend and who is not, I want them protected." The guards left immediately to carry out the orders, but Tumnus hesitated, staying behind. "What is it, good Tumnus?" asked Edmund.

"I fear I may overstep my place, Sire," said Tumnus.

"Why, Tumnus! You are our oldest and dearest friend," Edmund scoffed. "You know you may speak freely. Please, say what you will."

Tumnus cleared his throat. "I want to caution Your Majesties from judging the prince too hastily," he said. "I am no great judge of character, and certainly cannot make any assumptions about others. You know the love I have for you, and especially for your sisters. I do not wish to see them hurt in any way." Tumnus paused, and then continued, "I know what I've seen, and I believe the prince has acted from his heart."

"And what is it that you have seen?" Peter asked.

"I have seen the prince make friends with the people," he replied. "I have heard his voice when he speaks of Narnia. I would not be surprised if he asked your permission to stay. And I . . . I think he may be in love."

"In love?"

"With the queen."

Peter and Edmund exchanged glances. "The prince has never spoken of Susan—"

"My apologies, Sire," said Tumnus. "I was not speaking of Queen Susan, but of Queen Lucy." There was a profound silence in the room. "I cannot speak for the prince, or for your sister. But I can assure you that their friendship has deepened."

Finally, Peter said, "Then I will have to ask the prince when he arrives. In the meantime, I want the guard on Lucy doubled."

"I'll see to it myself," said Edmund. He left the room quickly, and walked up to where his sister's chambers were located. As he approached, he heard voices in the hallway, and heard his sister's voice above them. "Stop! Stop this right now!" Lucy was shouting. Edmund placed his hand on his sword and began to run towards Lucy's room. He found the soldiers outside of Lucy's room restraining a man wearing Terebinthian clothing, and Lucy in the middle, trying to separate them. "Stop, all of you, this instant!" Lucy shouted.

"Please, Your Majesty, return to your room," said one of the Narnian guards. Edmund recognized it as Hyreus' voice.

"What is this?" said Edmund.

"King Edmund," said Hyreus. He and the other soldiers bowed. "We found this man sneaking around the hallway."

Edmund's eyes went to the young man. The Terebinthian quickly bowed. "Your Majesty, please allow me to speak."

"Speak, then," said Edmund. "But understand that if you say anything but the truth, you will have my sword to answer to."

"Edmund!" said Lucy, shocked. "Do not speak to him so. He is one of the prince's men."

"I am, Your Majesty," said the man. "My name is Terian, and I am one of Prince Cirdon's guards who accompanied him when he arrived in Narnia weeks ago. I sincerely apologize for any alarm that I may have caused," he went on, eyeing Hyreus, "but my prince charged me with delivering a message to the Queen Lucy, and to her only. I have had the pleasure of being acquainted with the queen while here with my prince, and I thought I would be able to deliver it quickly without incident."

"Deliver it, then," said Edmund. He nodded to one of the guards holding Terian's arms. The one guard released him, and Terian reached inside his belt, pulling out a letter. He handed it to Lucy, and bowed again. "Thank you," Lucy said.

"What does this letter say?" asked Edmund.

"I know not, Your Majesty," said Terian. "But my prince charged me with delivering it to Her Highness, and I would be disgraced if I were to fail. Now that I have obeyed, you may do with me as you will."

"Your loyalty to your prince can be matched by few," said Edmund. "You must have much love for the Terebinthian crown."

"My love is for His Highness, the prince," Terian replied. "My loyalty is to him alone. It must be, for he is the hope of Terebinthia."

Edmund wondered at his words, but did not ask their meaning. Instead, he said, "Hyreus, I want you to remain here. The rest of you, escort this man to one of the receiving rooms. Be sure that he has any food or drink he desires. Allow for his comfort, but continue to guard him. I do not want anything to happen to a man so loyal to the prince." They left at once. Hyreus remained outside of the room, and Edmund gestured to Lucy and followed her back inside. Once the door was closed behind them, Edmund said, "What do you know of this Terian, Lucy?"

"Only that he is one of Prince Cirdon's most trusted men," she said. "They are rarely without each other. Then again, all of his men have such loyalty."

Edmund nodded. "Please, open the letter."

Lucy shook her head. "First tell me why I have such a guard outside of my room. Hyreus is not enough anymore? Now you must have half of the army outside of my door?" Her cheeks were flushed, and her voice was indignant.

Edmund clasped her hands. "Please, Lucy, do not be cross with me. Peter and I just dispatched them not half an hour ago to guard both you and Susan. I am sure that you recognize the need for precautions. King Marlan and the Terebinthians have been behaving suspiciously since they arrived. We must guard ourselves against any treachery." Quickly he told her about the meeting with the Narnians. He did not, however, tell her Tumnus' words.

Lucy hesitated, and then nodded. "I agree that the king is dangerous. But I would not put the prince and his men in the same category."

"Do not fear, Lucy. I will discover the entire truth, and I pray that you are right about the prince." He gave her a smile. "Are you still angry?"

"No," she said, and then looked down at the letter. She ran her hand over Cirdon's seal, printed on the back. Lucy opened it and read silently to herself. When she was finished, she looked at Edmund and said, "You were right to suspect the king." Lucy handed the letter over to him, and he read,

_My dear Queen,_

_I must write this in haste. I wanted to speak to you this evening, but I was unable to find an opportunity. Your royal brothers may already suspect, but my father is plotting against Narnia. I cannot dare to go into details here, as this letter may not reach you. Just know that he will stop at nothing to take what he wants. I wish I could stop him myself, but I must think of my people. If he suspects me of betrayal, or learns that I am sending you this warning, he will name my cousin as his successor, and that would mean disaster for Terebinthia—and for Narnia. Just know this: no matter what happens, my time here in Narnia will always be dear to me. My pledge of friendship to the High King was true. If ever I have the opportunity, I would give my life for your honor._

_Cirdon_

"I sent guards to find the prince," said Edmund. "We shall get our answers then."

"Edmund, no!" said Lucy. "Don't you see? If the king suspects that he is with us, you will place him in danger as well." Lucy looked frightened. "You must call off the search immediately!"

Before Edmund could answer, Hyreus entered the room. "My apologies, Your Majesties. The guard has found the prince. He has been brought to the castle, and the King Marlan is close behind."


	9. An Unwelcome Proposal

**Chapter 9: An Unwelcome Proposal**

"Come, Lucy," said Edmund. They followed Hyreus out and down towards the main reception room.

"Edmund, what are we to do?" she whispered. "If the king suspects—"

"Do not worry," he answered. "We will think of something." He hugged her tightly to him for a moment. "You and I are certainly the cleverest ones of the four of us." He gave her a wink, and Lucy smiled, in spite of the situation.

But Lucy was again feeling worried by the time they entered the room. Cirdon was pacing the room, and three of his men stood uneasily, eyeing the Narnian guards who stood watch by the door. As they entered, Cirdon exclaimed, "Your Majesty! What is the meaning of this? Your guards made it very hard for me to refuse your—" He caught sight of Lucy, and stopped.

"I am very sorry, Your Highness," said Edmund. "The High King felt it necessary to speak with you immediately. However, I've received word that your father is on his way, presumably to ask why his son was roused from the guest house and brought up here. I must make haste if I'm to head him off. The High King will be here shortly." With that said, Edmund made a quick retreat. Now left alone, Cirdon turned to Lucy. Without hesitation, he took her hands in his, and pulled her close, so that they were only inches apart. "My queen, did you receive my note?" he whispered.

Lucy was a little alarmed to be held in such a way by the prince, but she replied, "Yes, and you have my thanks. Your man Terian is safe. Do not fear. My brothers already know that your father poses a threat, and are guarding themselves against treachery."

"Regardless, my actions will have forced his hand." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Lucy, but when he looked at her, she could see that his eyes were shining. "If I have caused you or this great house any heartache, please know that I do it unknowingly, or unwillingly. Your friendship has meant . . . more than you realize." He drew her hands up, and kissed them.

There were voices in the hallway, and they heard Tumnus saying, "This way, Your Majesty, just follow me . . ." Lucy and Cirdon turned around, and Lucy saw Hyreus standing by the door, watching it intensely. King Marlan's voice came next, saying, "I demand to see the High King immediately!" and Cirdon's men stood tall, eyes darting to the prince for instructions. Cirdon quickly let go of Lucy's hands, and gestured towards his guards. "Do nothing without my command," he said to them quietly.

The door burst open and Marlan entered, red-faced and angry, followed by Terebinthian soldiers and a very pained-looking Mr. Tumnus. Hyreus stepped out in front of the king and bowed. "Your Majesty," he said, "may I be of service to you?"

Marlan wrinkled his nose at Hyreus and said, "Not another one of these creatures! Are there no humans to greet a king?" Hyreus' eyes narrowed, but stepped out of the way. Cirdon looked at his father crossly. "Father, you forget your place," said Cirdon. "These Fauns are subjects of the High King."

"As I have heard," he replied disdainfully. Seeing Edmund enter a moment later, he said, "Why have you dragged my son up here? How dare you send soldiers to summon him! He is the Crown Prince of Terebinthia."

"And the High King of Narnia—" Edmund began in a huff, but Lucy cut him off. "It is entirely my fault, Your Majesty," she said, stepping forward and curtseying to the king. She could sense her brother stiffen at what he surely saw as a gesture beneath a queen, but quickly went on, "I was the one who sent the messengers to the prince. For you see," she said, in her most humblest and sweetest voice, "His Highness and I have grown accustomed to having tea together each evening, and taking a stroll in the gardens before retiring for the night. When he hadn't arrived, I became worried, and sent word for him to return to the castle." She bit her lip and lowered her eyes, hoping that it made her look like a harmless maid. "I never realized that my actions would cause such a fuss." She risked a glance towards Edmund, and nearly regretted it: his mouth was contorted to keep himself from laughing, and she nearly giggled in spite of herself.

A moment that seemed to take much longer elapsed, but to Lucy's surprise and everyone's relief, the king smiled wide. "Well, my dear Lady, if that is the case, all is forgiven. I did not realize that you had such a deep friendship with my son. I am honored that you care so much of his well-being." He reached out and took her hand, patting it reassuringly. Turning to Edmund, he said, "I still wish to see King Peter, however. Shall we let these young ones go on their way?"

"Of course," Edmund said. He nodded towards Hyreus, who opened the door for them to exit. As she passed by Edmund, he leaned in to kiss Lucy on the cheek, and said to her, "Be cautious still." Lucy nodded and she and Cirdon left, followed by the Faun and Cirdon's men. "Mr. Tumnus," said Edmund, "will you see where my brother is? Please tell him that the king of Terebinthia wishes an audience." Tumnus left quickly, and Edmund called for wine and food to be brought before settling himself in a chair across from Marlan.

"Now that all that is settled," he said, "is there something that Your Majesty desires to say?"

Marlan looked at Edmund evenly. "Perhaps it would be best to wait for the High King to arrive. After all, any agreements we would arrange could be overruled without his consent, correct? Why waste words and waste time?"

Edmund's first reaction was to give a rude retort, but he quickly stilled his temper, a skill he had learned years before after taking the Narnian throne. _He is trying to arouse my anger_, Edmund thought to himself. _This king thinks he is a master of manipulating others . . . and perhaps he is, in his own court._ "You may be surprised to learn, Your Majesty, that my brother Peter does not 'overrule' decisions that I or my sisters may make. We each have our own place in this kingdom, and share many responsibilities."

Marlan had an amused look on his face. "Your royal brother is shrewd enough to allow such an arrangement. Naturally he would want to find a place for each of you in his court."

Edmund could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "I feel it most important to remind Your Majesty that there are four thrones here at Cair Paravel, and it was four monarchs that Aslan himself crowned as kings and queens to rule Narnia."

"Of course, of course," Marlan laughed. "Certainly if the monarchs who are to be left to rule as great a nation as Narnia were not yet approaching adulthood, there would be a need for more than the usual number."

"You may find such a number unusual, as it were," said Edmund coolly, "but it was Aslan's will, as it was through his grace that my brother and sisters and I brought an end to the White Witch's reign. Do you dare to question the command of Aslan himself?"

The Terebinthian king laughed again. "Forgive an old man and his old-fashioned ways, sir. I must beg your patience in my understanding of the unconventional methods that seem to work so well for Narnia." The two men regarded each other closely again. After a moment, Marlan continued, "From all that my son has told me, it would seem as if Narnia has entered a time of renewal, a true golden age. I wish nothing more than to see this prosperity continue. I wonder, however, if Your Majesties have given much thought to the future?"

"In which regard?" asked Edmund composedly. Edmund was incredulous at this new turn in the conversation. This king was surely the most arrogant that Edmund had ever encountered!

"Why, in regard to who will rule when you are gone, of course! As a man who has long since left the flower of youth behind, it is something that I find myself contemplating daily."

"It would seem apparent that your son the Crown Prince would take the throne."

Marlan snorted. "None knows the future, save the great Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. Perhaps Cirdon will rule Terebinthia one day." He leaned in closer to Edmund. "Permit me to give some advice, as a friend who has ruled for many long years and has learned many wise truths."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Edmund folded his hands, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. But Edmund recognized that despite the insulting nature of the conversation, Marlan was revealing much in what he was saying, and even more in what he was leaving unsaid.

"It is folly to leave the future of your country to chance. It is best to be decided as early as possible. In this way, you can ensure that things will continue as you wish after you are gone." Marlan leaned back in his chair and smiled. "After all, Your Majesties will not be here forever. And which of you will provide the future that Narnia needs to be secure?"

Edmund was unsure of how much more of the conversation he could manage, but luckily, there was a brief knock, and two Dwarfs entered and announced the arrival of the High King. Both men rose and greeted Peter as he walked into the room. After a nod in welcome, Peter said, "My dear King Marlan, it is a surprise to see you again so soon. I understand you desired to speak with me on a matter of much urgency?"

"That is true, High King, although the nature of my need has changed since arriving." They took their seats and he continued, "When I first arrived this evening, it was to find my son, and to know why it was he was ushered back to the castle directly." He smiled wide. "However, your dear sister explained that she had summoned him. It seems that Her Majesty and my Cirdon have been spending their evenings together."

Peter's face remained composed, but when he looked over to Edmund for confirmation, Edmund could see his eyes were wide, containing a mixture of alarm and confusion. Edmund tried to give him a look to show him that he had things under control. "That is true, brother," said Edmund. "It was Lucy who called for the prince." _I'll explain all later_, he tried to communicate to Peter.

After a pause, Peter said, "I am glad to hear that you found no need for concern. What is it you wish to discuss now?"

"A matter on which I have been contemplating greatly since I left Terebinthia. I believe that all concerned will benefit from my inspiration, as it were. And it is this: for you to allow your royal sister to wed my son."

Peter placed his fingertips together, forming a steeple. He had had this conversation numerous times before. Many nobles had come to Narnia over the past few years for Susan, and each had thought they could barter for her hand. "The Queen Susan receives suitors according to her own will, and makes decisions regarding her heart in her own time. We do not assume to know what is best for Her Majesty in such matters."

_So this is it, then_, thought Edmund. He had also noted the change in Peter's tone, and the switch to formal language. But Marlan threw his head back and laughed as if this were the funniest joke he had ever heard. "Doubtless, friend! Nay, it is not Her Majesty Queen Susan to whom I was referring. Certainly Her Grace would make a fine prize for any prince or king lucky enough to win her hand. I was speaking of your other sister, Lucy. Such a match would be a fine union for both of our nations. I must confess that I am unfamiliar with Narnian custom regarding such matters, but in Terebinthia such things are not discussed about the youngest in the family first. However, seeing that my son and your sister have already begun a relationship of sorts, perhaps it would be best to bend the rules this time, so to speak. To be truthful, I did not think the topic warranted discussion for at least several days. But with tonight's developments the situation has changed."

Edmund watched Peter closely. He feared that he may have to fulfill the promise he had made earlier regarding Marlan's insults. Indeed, Peter's eyes had darkened while listening to the king's proposition, and he had pursed his lips together. "As King of Narnia, we are always seeking ways to bind our kingdom to those who are true to Narnia and loyal to Aslan. Therefore, we assume that this proposal is said out of friendship and a desire to draw our two nations closer."

Marlan smiled. "Naturally, High King. What would make a tie between Terebinthia and Narnia stronger than a marriage such as this? I imagine that parting with the Lady for such a small country as Terebinthia would be much easier for you, as well."

"These ladies you speak of," said Edmund, "are the heart and soul of Narnia itself. I will save my brother the trouble of informing you that we do not regard them as bargaining pieces of any kind, and do not look kindly on those who wish to refer to them as such."

Marlan turned to Edmund, meeting his gaze in a challenge. "Never would I dare to dishonor either of the Queens. Rather," he said, turning back to Peter, "I wish to open your mind to the possibilities that will be by allowing the marriage. Your sister will be Queen of Terebinthia, and your own nephews one day rule as kings themselves."

"So your son _will_ be succeeding you on the throne, then?" asked Edmund slyly.

Marlan frowned. This young king was proving to be a nuisance. "All things are by Aslan's will," he answered. "Does not every man wish to see his son fulfill his dreams? Does not every king feel his heart ache at the hope of his son ascending the throne after him? Surely you, High King, can understand these feelings. Besides," he continued, "it seems that the two have found each other's company more than agreeable. Who are we to stand in the way of what has been cultivated all its own? With circumstances as they are, why wait? My son and your sister are certainly not!"

The three sat in silence for a moment. Marlan had sat back, a furtive smile on his face. Peter and Edmund exchanged another look. It was obvious to both what Marlan was saying, and both knew that the king was attempting to rouse suspicion. Peter almost smiled in spite of himself. Marlan had obviously underestimated them greatly, and did not realize that the two brothers could nearly communicate without speaking. In the look that was exchanged, the message had been clear: _We need to send this king a clear message: Lucy will not marry the prince, and Marlan's visit to Narnia is now at an end._

Edmund stood. "Your Majesty, allow us time to speak to the Queen regarding these matters. If you would permit me to send for your escort, we can continue these talks at a later date."

There was an awkward silence as he waited for Marlan to stand. Instead, however, the king remained seated. "My apologies, King Edmund. If it is all the same, I would prefer to decide this matter now, tonight."

Edmund felt his anger at being insulted flare inside his head. "I do not see how anything further needs to be said," he replied in a forced tone. "You have made your offer. The High King has promised to consider it. Most importantly, the queen must be consulted before any decisions are made. Nothing will be decided tonight."

Marlan looked as if he were about to lose his temper with Edmund. "Do you not see what is between Cirdon and the queen? Things have been long decided before tonight, son. You would do your sister honor only by allowing the marriage. I may be much older than _you_, King Edmund, but I am no dotard."

Finally, Peter stood. He had had enough. "No, Your Majesty. You are no dotard, but you are still a guest in this house, and _I_ am High King here. I will not allow any more discussion of what is in the hearts of those who are not present to affirm or defend them. Good night, King Marlan." Peter's look was stern, and there was finality in his tone that put no doubt in anyone's mind that the conversation was finished. The two kings regarded each other for a long moment. Then, Marlan gave a half-smile and stood. "Very well, High King," he said, his voice containing a sneer. "We shall see what tomorrow brings." He walked to the door, calling loudly for his guard, and left, the door banging behind him.

Immediately, Peter turned to Edmund. "What is this the king speaks of? He dares to say such things about Lucy! Could what Tumnus told us earlier be true? What do you know of this?"

"Only that Lucy was the one who may have saved us from a larger problem," Edmund replied, heatedly. "Do not allow Marlan to cloud your mind in regards to Lucy until you know the full truth." Quickly, Edmund told Peter of the letter she had received, and how she had kept Marlan's anger at bay. "The king speaks of our sister's honor—yet he knows nothing of honor!" he finished.

Peter's face was troubled. "Yet he says these things without fear. Either he thinks that we can be so easily intimidated by his insinuations, or he has something else in mind." Peter thought for a moment. "Edmund, when you visited Terebinthia years ago, what was the state of their army? Is it strong?"

Edmund frowned. "You do not think Marlan would try something by force!"

"If the prince's letter is correct, then the king wants Narnia, and he will stop at nothing. I do not believe for an instant that his son's happiness is his concern. He must be pushing the marriage as a means to make Narnia his own. But he would not push this hard if he did not have an alternate plan." He paused for a moment. "We must make ourselves ready for whatever may come." Edmund recognized the change coming over Peter. He had become very calm, and his voice was hard. In his time as king of Narnia, Peter had become a true soldier. Never had he thought of conquering, or riches, or cared about the spoils of war. But the defense of Narnia was always on his mind, as it had always been since he had fought the Wolf, and killed it to defend his sisters. Going to battle was never easy for Peter, who much preferred to have peace, and dreaded leaving the happiness of Cair Paravel. But the soldier part of him always awoke when he felt Narnia was in danger, as it was now.

Meanwhile, Marlan made his way back to the guest house, surrounded by his guard. When he arrived, his councilors were waiting for him. "These kings are too arrogant," said Marlan to himself. "I will remind them of what being a true ruler entails." Then, ordering his men, he said, "Signal the ships. If they still refuse the marriage tomorrow, we will show how truly persuasive I can be. And find my son. I do not want him out of my sight for another moment."


	10. The Queen's Guardian

**Chapter 10: The Queen's Guardian**

When they entered the hallway, Cirdon saw his father's men waiting and quickly ushered Lucy down the corridor. "We do not want to be overheard," he whispered to her. When they were safely out of earshot, he turned to his men and said, "Go and get everything ready. Be sure you are not seen." His men nodded and left immediately.

Hyreus started to protest. "Your Highness, I must insist on knowing what your men are doing."

"All that we can for our country, and yours," he replied.

"Hyreus!" Lucy exclaimed. "After all this, you still have reservations about the prince, and suspect his men of wrongdoing?"

"Nay, my queen," said Hyreus. "But I still answer to my kings. I made a promise to protect you, and I do not intend to relinquish my duties." Lucy suddenly felt a great wave of love and gratitude for Hyreus, who had spent his past weeks trying to keep Lucy out of harm's way (which, Lucy had to admit to herself, she did not make a very easy task). She gave Hyreus a kiss on the cheek, which made the Faun blush furiously. Stammering, he said, "Where to now, Your Majesty?"

"Shall we take that stroll, my lady?" asked Cirdon, offering his arm. Lucy nodded and accepted the arm. The walked out a side door and through a little clearing to find the trail that wound leisurely through the garden. The moon was only half full, and everything was bathed in a muted silver light. Hyreus followed them, but kept a respectful distance behind.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," Lucy said. "I certainly never intended to lie to your father. Please do not be cross with me."

To her relief, Cirdon laughed. "Not at all, Madam. Although I had much practice in my youth, I could not have done it better myself. I admire your quick thinking!" He looked around, admiring the trees, whose leaves were golden colored and just poised to fall to the ground. "It is very beautiful here. I was only in this garden once, with the Queen Susan." Sighing, he said, "I wish that we could have really been spending our evenings strolling through these paths. Now it seems that there will not be a time for that again."

"It is unlike you to be so low-spirited," she replied. "You must hold faith. Trust in Aslan. Your father may be difficult to manage, but—"

"Your Majesty," he interrupted. "I must tell you the truth." He led her over to a small bench, which had been carved out of the trunk of a great oak tree. Images were carved all over the back of the bench, and in the middle, a picture of the great Lion. They sat down, and Cirdon looked at the Lion, running his fingers over the grooves in the wood. "Do you remember the day we rode out to the Stone Table? I felt such power that day—such magic in that place . . . I have never seen Aslan, as you have. He has not come of Terebinthia in several lifetimes. It is easy to tell that my country has been absent from his sight. Narnia has been blessed by Aslan, and it is covered in a grace the likes of which I have not seen. Terebinthia . . . is in turmoil."

Lucy's eyes were wide. "You have never spoken this way before."

"I do not wish to burden you with concerns that are not your own," he said quietly. "But now you are involved, the one thing that I had hoped beyond hope would not happen." He sighed deeply. "Forgive me, my queen. I never meant for this to go so far—and never really believed that it would."

"What is there to forgive?" she asked.

"My father is going to force a marriage between us." Cirdon spoke quickly, as if the faster he confessed, the easier it would be for Lucy to take. "Most likely, he is speaking to your royal brothers of it now. He wants Narnia as his own, and the desire is driving him beyond reason. He thinks that if I marry you, I can make a legitimate claim to the throne." Shaking his head, Cirdon continued, "I cannot dissuade him from his plan, and I fear he will destroy both of our lands unless he is stopped."

"You are his son. He will not even listen to his own kin?"

"I have tried more times than I care to remember."

"Do you honestly fear that my brothers would hand me over like that? I can tell you that Edmund will see through him in an instant."

"No doubt, my lady. And I meant no insult to you or your family. I know that all of Narnia would fight to protect you, and the kings would lead the charge. That is why I am afraid. I can see Terebinthia and Narnia locked in an endless war for years to come." They fell silent, both thinking about Cirdon's words. Lucy was trying not to imagine Narnia at war again. Sometimes, it seemed that the battle against the White Witch's army was so long ago, and then other times, the memory was still fresh as if it had been yesterday. Although she had missed most of the Great Battle, arriving in the aftermath was somehow worse: she could see all of the wounded Narnians everywhere—and Edmund, pale-faced and bleeding. They had fought many battles since then, but they had never felt like _war _the way that first had. Cirdon had never seen battle, but had traveled with the Terebinthian army. The army seemed to be everywhere, soldiers keeping the restless people under control for the king. The thought of those soldiers tramping through the happy homes of the Talking Animals he had met filled Cirdon with dread. And although he had never seen the Narnian army, he could imagine how fierce they must be, and feared for his own people.

Lucy's head was bowed. At first, Cirdon feared that she was weeping, and tried to comfort her. But when she raised her eyes to his, he could see that weeping was the furthest thing from her mind. Her eyes were set, her face determined, and a glint of something he could not quite pinpoint in her eyes. "What if you refuse the marriage?" Lucy asked.

"I have. I told my father that I would never marry anyone against their wishes." Cirdon looked slightly embarrassed. "I believe that marriage should be for love, not for land or power. Marlan sees differently. If I do not agree to his command, he will name my cousin Rehidar his successor. Rehidar will become king, and then my father will be seeking him a bride, instead of me." Cirdon closed his eyes, feeling ill at the thought. He and Rehidar had spent their entire childhoods together. It had not been pleasant.

"Even if your father were to deny you the throne, would your cousin accept it?"

Cirdon gave a harsh laugh. "Rehidar is nearly as impossible as he. All he cares about is battles, and power, and making his name the most feared and honored in all of Terebinthia's history." The prince sighed, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. "You must understand, my queen, that my father was not always like this. He was a good king, and even though Terebinthia had to struggle, he did his best. But as time went on, he became bitter. When he heard of the White Witch's defeat, and King Edmund came to visit us, he expected a great warrior. Although King Edmund is a soldier of great renown, my father was almost insulted. He began to plot then how he could overthrow the four children who were 'playing make-believe', as he called it. In his bitterness, he has become a ruthless king, and reigns with little love or mercy for Terebinthia. Sometimes I wonder if he hates being king, and if he hates all of us. The people have been suffering, but they remain silent, remembering his past kindness, and looking for the future for when I will be king and can set things aright. But I shudder to think of what will happen if Rehidar is made king. There may be civil war."

Somewhere nearby, a nightingale was singing. Occasionally an owl hooted. Cirdon wondered briefly if it was one of the Talking Owls that had rescued them from the riverside. But then Lucy jumped up and said, "There is much to be done. If we are to stop King Marlan, then we must get to work as swiftly as possible."

"Work? How, Your Majesty? The choices I see before us are all foul."

"So then you would do nothing!" she cried.

Cirdon stood to face Lucy. Over her shoulder, he could see Hyreus watching them, obviously concerned by Lucy's outburst. "Nay, Your Majesty," he said in a low tone. "That is why I have a plan."

"And what is that?" she asked in a whisper.

"I am leaving again, tonight, as soon as everything is ready. And I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"If we flee together, then my father has no power here. He'll have no choice but to leave." Cirdon took hold of Lucy's shoulders. "Please do not refuse me. I believe that if we go, my father will be so furious that he will forget this whole Narnia business. He will not be able to threaten for your hand if you are not even here. We will be able to protect both of our lands and return when things are right again." He leaned close, his face only an inch or two from hers. "Say you'll come with me. I will take care of you."

"I— I—" she stammered. She stood looking at him, her mouth open. "Leave my family? My home?" Her mind was whirling with the possibility.

His fingers were chilled by the cold night air, and as his hands moved to the base of her neck, she shivered. "Do you not see? This is the only way that I can protect you."

"I don't need protecting," she said.

"Lucy," he said softly. He pulled her face even closer to his, his fingers grazing through her soft hair. "I have thought of nothing else ever since yesterday. It is the only option that I see. All of our other choices will end in misery." Cirdon's voice broke for a moment. "I would leave here, and never return, if I knew that you would not be in danger, even though the very thought of it breaks my heart. I believed it was Narnia, but it is not. It would be leaving you, Lucy." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I know you feel the same way."

Lucy's heart was pounding. She had never felt so confused before. She tried to pull away a little. "I do not understand how running away will solve anything. I need to speak with Peter and Edmund, tell them of your warning—"

"And they will persuade you not to go," he said, sadly. "I wish you would trust me, and believe that this is the right thing to do."

"I do trust you, Your Highness. But I could never leave without a word to anyone." She reached up and took his hands, pulling them from behind her neck. Cirdon held onto her hands. "Please do not refuse. It is the only way to stop my father!"

"What if it does not? What then? You said that your cousin would make your people suffer. Will you abandon them so willingly?"

He felt as if she had slapped him. Cirdon's face burned. "I am not abandoning them! Please, Lucy. Please come with me."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." She stepped back and turned to go, but Cirdon held onto her arm. She turned and they looked at each other for an intense moment. Then, Cirdon looked up, and saw Hyreus walking over, staring at him. Cirdon let go of her arm. "As you wish, Your Majesty," he said in a despondent voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, and then turned and fled back into the castle. Cirdon watched her for a moment, and then started to go after her. But his way was blocked by Hyreus. "I know not what you spoke of with Her Majesty," said Hyreus in a grave voice. "But I think it is best if you return to your own quarters for the night."

Cirdon tried to brush him aside. "What you think is best is not my concern, Faun," he answered. "I must finish speaking with the queen."

Hyreus stood as tall as he could (he only actually reached the prince's shoulder). "Those who wish to speak with the queen must go through me, Your Highness. She is in my charge, and I will not have her disturbed tonight. Good night, Your Highness." They stared at each other for a long moment, and Cirdon seemed to have something more to say. But instead, he turned abruptly and walked quickly away. Hyreus watched him until he was out of sight, and then turned back to the castle, on his way back to the queen's side.

* * *

**A/N:** Much love and thanks again to all of those who have been patient with me and my bursts of writing. Your comments and questions have been helpful, and some of you have inspired more than you realize. 

This chapter was both frightening and cathartic to write. The scene was actually the first thing I had when I began this story: Lucy deciding whether or not to leave with the prince. The rest of the story has sort of grown around this idea, and I wanted this chapter to be perfect. I occasionally still have doubts about Cirdon's character and who's side he is really on. I feel like I am on this journey with the rest of you.

Lastly, I apologize for anything in this chapter that is annoying: namely, the length and the talking. This chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to end it before I drove myself crazy with rewrites. And I know the past couple of chapters have been overly talky-talky. I promise, the action is starting soon!

Thanks again for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Lucy Makes a Discovery

**A/N:** Thanks for being patient with me. Next chapters are in development! Please keep reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lucy Makes a Discovery**

Lucy walked swiftly through the dark hallways of Cair Paravel. There were still Narnians around, some finishing putting the party things away and some hurrying to their guard posts. She passed through the ballroom, the main dining room, up the staircase, through the library wing. Anyone who had taken a second look would have seen her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed, and her lips drawn tightly together. Then, she abruptly stopped in front of a tapestry hung on the wall, nearly the size and length of the entire hallway. She reached out and touched the fabric, caressing the images. Aslan was in the center, with all of the Talking Creatures standing around him. There were flags and banners from many of Narnia's allies. _All standing together_, she thought.

Hyreus ran up beside her. Lucy turned to him. "Did you send the prince away?" The Faun nodded. "I fear I may have placed Narnia in danger. The High King said I was too trusting. Hyreus, will you help me now?"

"I am always here, Your Majesty."

She took his arm. "Then walk with me. I need to clear my head. And I need to speak with my sister." Together they walked past the rooms filled with books. Hyreus was a little uncomfortable escorting the queen in such a fashion, not completely sure if it was proper to do so. But he held his head high and continued walking, hoping that no one would see them. Lucy simply remained silent, and in truth, it was a good thing that Hyreus was there to lead her, because she was so deep in thought that she may have wandered right out of the castle.

When they reached Susan's room, the door was open, and there were three guards standing outside. Lucy felt a little better knowing that she had not been singled out. She pushed the door open and slipped inside. She found Susan sitting on a chair by the fireplace, writing in a small book. "Lucy!" she said when she saw her sister. "What are you doing here?" She pushed her things aside to make room for her.

Lucy sat down and took Susan's hands. "Did you know you had a guard outside your door?"

Susan gave a small laugh. "Of course, silly. Peter sent them earlier. Did you think I would not notice?" She grew more serious and leaned in closer to Lucy. With a low voice, she said, "The King Marlan seems to have proven he is very dangerous, although I don't know what it is Peter fears. As if the Terebinthians could snatch us away in the night! Do promise to be more careful, Lucy, and not wander the hallways. I just hope that this is over quickly. The prince has become such a dear friend." Lucy said nothing, but suddenly Susan exclaimed, "Lucy! Whatever is the matter?" and she used her thumb to brush away the small tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"It's my fault, Susan," said Lucy. "I think I put all of Narnia at risk. Peter told me to be more careful, but I was too mad at him to listen." She looked at Susan with eyes wide with fear. "How could I forgive myself for letting danger in through the door?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The king is a threat to all of us," Lucy replied. "He wants to force a marriage between the prince and me. He thinks that then he can take control of Narnia."

To Lucy's surprise, Susan laughed. "You _are_ a goose, Lucy. Where in the world did you get such an idea?"

Lucy started to fume. "From the prince! He told me all about it! His father is truly mad. And the prince can do nothing to stop him, or else he will be passed over for the crown. Then there will be war in Terebinthia." Susan raised her eyebrows at Lucy, but when she saw the earnest look in her face, she said, "All right, Lucy, I believe you. But you must use reason. Peter would never agree to such a thing. After all, I'm not even married yet, and you are entirely too young! Besides, even if he had no suspicions (which of course he does—just look at the guard at the door), he would consult you first." She looked closely at the younger girl. "You would refuse, would you not?"

"Of course, Susan," Lucy said with an annoyed voice. "The prince wanted me to run away with him tonight, in fact! He thought it would make everything just go away. But I refused him!" she quickly said, seeing Susan's shocked expression.

"Perhaps we were wrong to trust the prince so easily," said Susan slowly. They looked at each other for a moment, but then Lucy shook herself and said, "I won't even consider it a possibility. I believe that the prince would not betray us."

"Regardless," Susan replied, "It doesn't matter now. Peter will send them away, and that will be the end of that."

Susan considered the matter settled, but Lucy sat in thought. Her mind had returned to the strange encounter she had had at dinner that evening (was it really the same night?—Lucy could hardly believe it). Marlan's advisor had asked so many questions about them . . . and then Cirdon had come to her rescue and ended the conversation. Then Cirdon had disappeared. Now it all made complete sense.

She thought then about the day the king had arrived. Cirdon had told her that Marlan had searched everywhere for him. _All of the places he visited_, Lucy thought. _Marlan must have sent out every ship in the navy to find him_. Hadn't the prince mentioned something else about it, as well? _In his bitterness, he has become a ruthless king, and reigns with little love or mercy for Terebinthia. Sometimes I wonder if he hates being king, and if he hates all of us_. That's what he had said. _When King Edmund arrived, he expected a great warrior. He was almost insulted to meet him_.

Lucy sprang to her feet. "Where are you off to now?" Susan, who was starting to feel sleepy and therefore was a bit grouchy, said. "I must find Peter," Lucy said, and took off for the door. She heard Susan call after her, and when she entered the hallway, Hyreus exclaimed, "Madam?" But Lucy continued running as fast as she could down the hallway, holding up the bottoms of her heavy dress, her shoes tapping loudly on the stone floor. She reached Peter's room, the room they all shared, and burst through the door. Lucy managed to startle both of her brothers, who had been sitting in deep conversation together, and who should not have been so startled, being used to Lucy bursting through doors red-cheeked and out of breath, as she had on many occasions previously.

Edmund was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong, Lu?" he asked, leading her over to a chair.

"King Marlan," she said. "He's planning an attack. His military is stronger than you think. The reports he may have sent you—the arrangements you have made with him—he's been lying the entire time."

"Why would say this, Lucy?" asked Peter, his eyes narrowing.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know for sure. But everything the prince has told me—it makes so much sense. He must have more ships than he told you, Edmund. He chased the prince to every island and country in the known world. And his army he has been using to keep order in Terebinthia. He has invested much in his military, and is more of a threat than you may think." The two kings looked at each other over Lucy's head, which made her blush furiously. "You must listen to me! I know that the king wants to force through a marriage—" at which Peter raised his brows in surprise and Edmund half smiled in amusement "—so you may as well not even try pretending. He thinks that you two are no more than boys who are play-acting. And more than half of our army is out at the southern border, so he has not seen any sign of strength—not that it would make any difference to him. I truly believe he will try an invasion, or at least a siege."

Edmund stood and immediately left the room without a word. Peter, however, was smiling at Lucy. "I must say, you have a sharper mind for military strategy than I have given you credit. How did you find out all this?"

"The prince," she answered, and told him of the state of Terebinthia, and how the people were at unrest and how Marlan was controlling the country with a tight fist. While she was talking, Susan entered the room. "Here you are!" she exclaimed. "You ran out as if you had seen a ghost!"

"Lucy has been advising us on how to best deal with Marlan's threat," said Peter. Lucy smiled at him.

"I don't know if it is wise to believe everything the prince has told her," she said. "We still are not sure whose side he is on, after all."

"Susan!" said Lucy, shocked. "How could you say such a thing?"

Susan folded her arms. "Did you tell Peter of how the prince tried to steal you away this evening? Of how he tried to run again, and take you with him?" Peter's eyes were wide as he turned back to Lucy. "Lu? Is this true?"

Lucy gave Susan an incensed look and replied, "I suppose so, yes. But it is not what you think."

Edmund returned just then, holding a pile of parchments. "Marlan reported having only four ships in his navy, and about 400 soldiers total in the army. If Lucy is correct, he has been lying. How could I have overlooked this?" He slammed the papers down on the heavy oak table, making the others jump. Edmund was not one who had many outbursts.

For the first time, Susan was beginning to look nervous. "When you refuse the proposal tomorrow, will he attack us then?" There was a moment of silence that was finally broken with Peter shouting for the guard. "I need any of the Gryphons who are in the castle immediately, as quietly as possible." The guard bowed and left. "I will send them to fly out and see if there are more ships offshore."

"Regardless of what they find, we must find a way to get the army here as soon as possible," said Edmund.

"I will go tonight," said Peter. He felt as though he needed his sword at his side. But Edmund shook his head. "No, that will rouse too much question. Our guests must remain happy and unsuspicious. Besides, Susan is right, we must decide how we will deal with the refusal tomorrow."

Their council lasted into the night, as they formulated a plan to deal with Marlan's wrath should it come to force the next day. Across the grounds, Marlan was holding his own war council. He examined a map of Narnia that lay on the table before him. Small cubes were staggered across the map, as his generals explained where this attack would happen and how they could conquer that part of the border. "Victory is assured," he said, smiling.

When he dismissed the men, he waited for Cirdon to arrive. "You are late," he said to him when he finally entered.

"I was delayed," came the short answer.

"And?"

"She refused," he said. "She would not go with me. Your plan did not work."

Marlan frowned. This would make things more difficult in the morning. "Bah," he said. "Then the girl will suffer the more for it. Get your rest, son. Tomorrow, Narnia will be ours."


	12. A Bitter Morning

**Chapter 12: A Bitter Morning**

* * *

The morning was very cold and gray. It was about the time for the sun to rise, but with the heavy clouds that swirled overhead, Susan doubted that it would make an appearance at all today. She shivered and drew her shawl closer around her shoulders, staring into the distance. She had just finished saying good-bye to Edmund and Lucy, who were now small figures on their horses as they rode away. Whenever one of them left for more than a day, whether it was for fun or to go to battle, Susan always arose early to see her siblings off. When they were finally out of sight, she sighed and turned to Tumnus, who was standing beside her. "Do not worry, Your Majesty," he said. "I'm sure that they will both be all right."

Susan smiled and linked her arm through the Faun's. She agreed, and they walked together back into the castle. Susan invited Tumnus to eat breakfast with her, and of course he accepted, so they went immediately to a room off of the kitchen, which they used for informal meals. They sat together, talking as old friends do, about everything except for the one thing that was in both of their minds: the Terebinthians.

They were nearly finished when the Terebinthians arrived. "They are certainly starting early today," she remarked to Tumnus, who nodded uneasily. He offered to leave, but Susan insisted that he stay, asserting that she needed a friend nearby in order to keep her calm. She called for more place settings, and asked for the Terebinthians to be shown inside. Susan stood when Marlan entered, who strode into the room with an advisor that Susan briefly remembered meeting and Cirdon in tow. "Good morning, Your Majesty," she said, and offered her hand. Tumnus also rose, and bowed to the king.

Marlan took her hand and kissed it. "You are as lovely as ever. But why is the queen eating alone?" he said, deliberately ignoring Tumnus.

"Not alone," she said in a forced voice, and sat. The king took the seat at her right, and his advisor sat next to him. The prince sat next to Tumnus, and the two exchanged a brief glance. A Dwarf entered with more food and began to serve them. "Of course, with Your Excellencies here, it will certainly be all the merrier."

"As always, it is an honor to be in the presence of such grace and beauty." The king began to eat, and they sat in silence for a moment. Susan glanced at Cirdon, who sat sullenly in his chair, not touching his plate. "I pray that His Highness is not ill this morning? Shall I call for something else to eat?" Cirdon looked swiftly up at her, but she was focused on Marlan, who laughed. "My son is not used to rising so early," he commented. Marlan took a long drink from his cup, and then said to Susan, "There is a pressing matter that I must discuss with your brother. When is it he will be joining us?"

Susan's eyes widened. "To which matter do you refer, Your Majesty? I know not when King Peter will be ready to receive you, but perhaps I can be of assistance."

Marlan chuckled. He leaned in closer to Susan, resting his arms on the table. "No doubt Your Grace can be of great assistance." Marlan seemed to leer at her, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. "But I am speaking of a matter I discussed in private with your royal brothers. Perhaps it would be best to continue the discussion with them."

Susan smiled demurely, leaning in to Marlan. "Do you mean the proposal of marriage, my lord? I should tell you that I know all about it. I hope you do not think it to forward of me to say, but I am surprised you would mention it so soon. The prince's love for the queen cannot be so great that he would press the matter so aggressively." She leaned back in her chair as the king wondered about this young queen. If they were in Terebinthia, or if this was a young lady of his own court, he would have had harsh words for this display of independence, as young ladies were not permitted to speak thusly to men, let alone the king. But this was Narnia, and until he came to power, Marlan decided that he would have to humor her. "Indeed!" he replied, giving another impressive laugh. "But Your Majesty is young, and a woman. You are still naïve in the ways of the world. Perhaps her hand is sought so—aggressively, did you say?—because his love _is_ so great." He gave the queen another sly smile, which Susan imagined must have been quite charming when he was younger. For the first time, she wondered about Cirdon's mother, who she was, and what had happened to her. It was easy to picture that any young woman would have been impressed with such a self-assured man. "But I return to my previous request: when will the king be joining us?"

"That I fear I cannot say. The High King was in council late into the night, and so only retired a short time ago. The King Edmund and my sister Lucy left earlier this morning."

"Left, Your Majesty? It must have been a pressing errand." The king's tone was even, but the heat rising up his neck told all how he truly felt. Susan returned his stare. "It was indeed."

Marlan glanced down the table at his son. Cirdon was sitting straight up in his chair, watching the conversation intently, and looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but in that room. He wished then, and not for the first time, that his son was more like his cousin. If Rehidar was here, instead of Cirdon, he knew that this business would have been finished already. "Then it seems," he finally said, "that my time here has been in vain. Never in my life have I heard of such behavior from monarchs, but I will forgive, seeing that you are all still new to responsibility. Perhaps you will be so gracious as to pass the message on to your brother, and ask him to join me when he rises? I would hate to have to make another trip up here for naught." The sarcastic tone of his voice gave away his annoyance, and he abruptly stood. With a quick nod to Susan, he walked out of the room, his advisor and the prince following close behind with a snap of his fingers.

As soon as the door was closed, Susan breathed a large sigh. "The king worries me at every turn," she confided to Tumnus, who whole-heartedly agreed. Susan would not admit it aloud, but she was seething inside at the manner in which the king spoke to her and refused to acknowledge Tumnus, and even more at Cirdon, who sat by and let it happen. But this counsel she kept to herself, and with a quick squeeze of Tumnus' hand, she took her own leave. She nodded to the guards who were stationed throughout the castle as she made her way to their private sitting room. It seemed that Edmund had assigned every Narnian in the guard to be at Cair Paravel this morning.

Susan was startled to see Peter when she entered their room. He was standing at the window, staring out into the courtyard and beyond to the sea, not moving. She walked over to stand next to him and said, "Peter? Are you all right?"

Peter remained still, continuing to stare out of the window. He was silent for a moment before responding, "I just wish I knew whether the king has a hundred men, or a hundred thousand. This waiting is making me anxious. I know that now is a time for patience, but I would rather this was all behind us." Susan did not know what to say, so she just wrapped an arm around him, and hugged him close. Peter held her tight for just a moment, and kissed the top of her head. Susan pulled away then, and looked closely at her brother's face. "You look so tired, Peter. Haven't you had a rest yet? The king most likely will not be attacking within the next hour."

With Susan's observation, Peter had to admit that she was right, and so he said, "I think I will go and lay down for a little while." When he was gone, Susan fussed about the room, arranging pillows and straightening books and such. Finally, she scolded herself for allowing her nerves to get the better of her, and settled herself down with a book. But she had difficulty concentrating, her thoughts continuing to swirl between her siblings, and the Terebinthians, and her people. In fact, the more she thought, the larger the knot in her stomach grew. She thought about the days that she and Lucy had spent with Cirdon, having fun and developing what she had thought was a close friendship. She thought of how proud she felt when he had helped to rescue the Narnians, and had gone into the river after Lucy. She thought of how badly she had felt when Cirdon was under Edmund's inspection, and how she felt even worse when she saw herself how awful his father was. But she would not let herself think about how much she had admired Cirdon, and how much he had surprised her over time, and how if he had come to Narnia to court her, that she would have truly considered his proposal. Susan barley noticed when the tears began, and could not hide them from Peter when he emerged from his room a short while later. She could see his concern, but assured him that she was simply worried about Lucy and Edmund, which was mostly true anyway.

By the time King Marlan had returned to the guest house, his rage was nearly uncontrollable. "How _dare_ they!" he continued shouting, slamming doors and banging on tables. His servants quickly scurried out of his way and the guards stood uncomfortably near the door. "That insolent girl, challenging me! These self-styled monarchs have remained unchecked for far too long. That king has the nerve to hide away his sister, thinking I will not find her? He has just given up his chance for any peace."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Cirdon entered. "Enough of this, father," he said, surveying the mess in the room. "You must keep your anger in check."

"You!" he snarled, drawing up close to the prince. "Do not dare to tell me what to do. I am king and will not take any orders from others. Your nagging is worse than your mother's ever was." He snorted in disgust. "You behave worse than a woman!"

"Say what you will about me, father," Cirdon responded evenly, "but think of your people and their suffering. You cannot act as a tyrant—" He was quickly cut off as Marlan struck him hard across the face. Cirdon stumbled and fell to one knee. He could feel a trickle of blood on his upper lip. He saw that his men were standing nearby, hands on swords, ready to come to his aid, but he quickly shook his head, willing them to stay put.

"You have defied me for the last time." Marlan stood over his son, pointing an accusing finger down at him. "This is your fault. You never could do what you were told." He turned to two of the guards, who were watching anxiously. "Get him out of my sight."

"No need, father," Cirdon said, standing. "I'll take my leave willingly."

"You are no son of mine," Marlan growled. "The minute we conquer this pitiful country and return home, I will name your cousin my successor. You are no longer welcome in my home. Stay here with these animals and those children who call themselves kings and queens, if you love them all so much." With that, he turned his back on the prince, calling for his generals. "Where are they? The ships must land now. I want to be in the High King's throne by nightfall."

Cirdon stormed out of the room and banged through the front door. He stopped several feet away from the house, his hands on his hips, breathing deeply, trying to fight the panic rising inside his mind. First he had betrayed his father by warning the Narnians of his plan. Then, he had betrayed Lucy by trying to convince her to leave her family. All of it had been for nothing.

Behind him, he could hear the men talking anxiously to one another. They crowded around him, asking if he was all right. He assured them that he was fine, and one said, "But my lord, can it be true? The king has banished you from Terebinthia?" Cirdon could not answer, but only nodded. A cry went up from the group. "Then we are all doomed!" one exclaimed.

"No," said Cirdon. "We must not lose faith." He looked around at all of them and said, "You must all remain here, with the king. Do not protest," he continued, holding up his hand for silence. "I trust in you good men to remain true to Terebinthia. Keep a close eye on the king. Stay with the army. When the time comes, you will know what to do. I must go and see if I can undo this evil my father has caused." The men, still anxious but wanting to please the prince, nodded.

Cirdon quickly went and mounted his horse. He rode away, deciding to head for the coast first. He knew that his father was ordering the attack to land immediately, and he hoped to gather enough information to bring back to Cair Paravel. Once he delivered his warning to the High King, he did not know what he would do next. The reality of never seeing his home again, of being tossed aside by his father, and of the consequences that meant for the country, all threatened to cloud his mind, but he forced it all down to be dealt with later.

He rode along the coastline, looking for any signs of the ships. He had no way of knowing where the boats would land first, so he continued on, searching. Finally, he saw what looked like a small unit several miles down the coast. He spurred his horse onward.

Cirdon noticed as he grew closer that there was something odd about the troop. Finally, he realized what it was—the soldiers were centaurs. Cirdon reared back, but he was spotted. "Halt!" came the call, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by half a dozen soldiers, all pointing their long spears at him. "It's a Terebinthian spy," one growled, and Cirdon was grabbed and lifted from his horse. They took him back to the others, with Cirdon trying to explain the whole way. "Silence, human," said the Centaur who had spotted him. "It would be wise of you to hold your tongue before the king." As Cirdon stood, confused, King Edmund rode up to the crowd.

"Your Highness," Edmund said. "On an errand for your father?"

Cirdon knelt, bowing his head. "Nay, Your Majesty. Please hear my tale." To his alarm, Edmund drew his sword. "Your words have no worth here. You are a traitor to your own country and ours."

"I am no traitor, Sire," he answered. "I am here only to try and stop the attack that my father has planned." He stood, looking Edmund square in the eye. "I admit that I have made mistakes, and I take responsibility for that. But all that I have done was only for Terebinthia, and for Narnia."

Edmund narrowed his eyes. "Does that include trying to abduct my sister?" The king's voice shook with anger. "Both you and your father have lied to us. Now Narnia faces an assault because of his desire for power. Any lives that are lost will be on your head."

"I am no traitor! I am here for Narnia." Cirdon took a deep breath. "My father has banished me from Terebinthia. Today I have lost my family, my home, and my throne. But I will not lose my honor now. Do not compare me to him. Pass your judgment on me, but do not do it in haste." A tense moment passed between the two men.

"What are your orders, King Edmund?" asked the centaurs.

"You seem to speak the truth, although I find it difficult to believe. I do not judge in haste, as you say, especially when the charge is treachery. But I will wait to speak again on this matter when the threat has passed." Then, to the others, he said, "Take his sword and guard him. I don't want him sneaking away again." The guard took Cirdon's weapons, but allowed him to ride his horse. The company prepared to ride again, and the centaurs stamped impatiently, waiting for Edmund to give the command. While they secured the prisoner, the king spoke quickly to a gryphon, who had just landed with news. "The ships have been spotted," he called. "They will be on the shore within the hour, before the rest of the army arrives. We must do what we can to protect Narnia." He reared his horse, shouting, "For Narnia!"

"To the king!" cried the centaurs, and they all galloped away, heading towards battle.


	13. Battle on the Southern Coast

**Chapter Thirteen: Battle on the Southern Coast**

* * *

All at once, the castle was busy. An armed company was organizing in the front courtyard, awaiting the signal to move out. Despite having only a few short hours in the night, they had managed to muster an army that included the castle guard and any available Narnian who could fight. The Gryphons had arrived less than thirty minutes before, with the news that the Terebinthian ships were nearing the Narnian shore, and that Edmund was leading his company in the first charge. No word had come from the rest of the army yet, so Peter had called for immediate departure. No word had come from Lucy yet, either, but for that, Peter was secretly glad. He did not want either of the girls anywhere near the battle, as Marlan seemed so unstable it was impossible to guess what the Terebinthians would do. 

Peter was in his chambers, preparing for the coming battle. Susan stood and watched him ready. A Faun assisted him into his armor, and then brought his sword, Rhindon. Peter drew it from the sheath, inspecting the long blade. This was the same sword that he had received from Father Christmas when they first arrived in Narnia, which he had used to kill the Wolf, and then had used in the battles that followed, including the Battle of Beruna, that liberated Narnia from the White Witch. They were silent as he tested its sharpness (although he need not have bothered—the blade never dulled), and then he slid it into the sheath, and belted it around his waist. When he was finally ready, Susan tried not to cry, as she had mixed feelings at that moment, as she always did at such times, seeing her brother dressed for battle.

Before he left, Peter spoke quietly with Susan. "I'm leaving three guards here to protect you. If the battle should go ill—"

"Do not say such a thing," she gasped.

"Susan," he continued, "nevertheless, we must be ready. If the battle goes ill, I want you to fly to Archenland, as fast as you can. We will do all we can to keep the battle far from Cair Paravel. You should be safe enough here."

"I could never leave," she protested. "I could not run and hide while you and Edmund—"

"But you will go," he said, firmly. Then he kissed her forehead, and she cried "Oh Peter!" and hugged him tightly. Finally, he descended the stairs, and the soldiers grew silent as he passed through the crowd to his horse. When he was on his horse, he addressed them. "Today we ride out for Narnia, to protect her from tyranny. Take care in the battle. It is my wish that no lives are lost unnecessarily, whether they be Terebinthian or Narnian. We fight to protect ourselves only, and stop their advancement." He turned his horse, and signaled the trumpeters. "Haste is now needed. Up, Narnia! For Aslan!" The trumpets blared, and the Narnians cheered, and they set out, nearly two hundred in all. Susan heard the horns, and she ran to the windows to watch the party go. When they were gone, one of her guards, a stout Dwarf with a long red beard, came to find her. "Your Majesty," he said, "there are many down in the castle awaiting your orders, who wish to do something to help. Will you prepare now to receive them?" When the call had gone out the night before for anyone who could serve to come to Cair Paravel right away, many of the smaller Animals, like the Squirrels and Badgers and Hares and such, had also arrived, eager to cook or run errands or tend to the wounded. Susan wiped the tears from her eyes, squared her shoulders, and returned to the rest to set the volunteers to order.

Several miles away, Edmund was watching the horizon anxiously. They could see the fleet of ships bearing the blue Terebinthian standard, fifteen ships in all. He made a quick calculation and estimated that nearly a thousand soldiers could be on those ships. He prayed silently that Peter and his soldiers would arrive before the real battle began. Edmund only had a few dozen Centaurs in his company, and twenty archers. The ships began to lower boats to the water, and they stood in rows along the rough just beyond the shoreline, with the archers behind, on the higher ground. "Steady," he said to them, as the Centaurs stamped impatiently.

"King Edmund," Cirdon called. He was positioned between two guards, who held the reins of his horse. "King Edmund!" he shouted again.

"Keep him quiet," Edmund said to the guard. But then an argument arose between the prince, who was trying to take back his reins, and the Centaurs, who were threatening him to stay silent. Finally, Edmund muttered under his breath, and spurred his horse, riding down to them. "What is it?" he barked.

"Give me a sword," said Cirdon. "Let me fight. I can help you."

Edmund steadied his horse and said, "You would fight for Narnia? Against your own people?"

"They are no longer my people," said Cirdon quietly. "As I told you, my father has stripped me of my title. I am banished from Terebinthia."

Edmund narrowed his eyes. "Then you are more of a coward than I thought. Lucy told me of the troubles all of you face. You would not stand up to the king? You would not fight to make things right again?"

"Give me a sword," said Cirdon again, "and I will show you how willing I am to fight."

"You love Narnia so much, then, that you would spill Terebinthian blood, and give your own? Why? This is not your fight." But Cirdon simply responded, "Please. Give me a sword."

Edmund looked back out to sea. The boats were coming closer now. "Give it to him," he said to one of the Centaurs. To Cirdon, he said, "If you betray us, you will answer to me. Then your sword will not be able to protect you." He returned to his position in the ranks, his mind troubled. But Edmund realized that he had no choice but to trust the prince. At the very least, he had to allow him to protect himself. He also knew that he could spot a liar, and could see a traitor, in an instant—the ability had come from his own experience. And as much as he hated it, he recognized that Cirdon was telling him the truth.

The minutes ticked by, and the boats came closer and closer. "Ready the bows," Edmund said when they were almost at the shore, and he heard the archers behind him sling their arrows and pull the strings taut. Edmund urged his horse, and trotted up to the beach. The boats landed, and Terebinthian soldiers piled out, forming into ranks. "Halt," he called out to the soldiers. Several slung their own bows, and the others drew their spears. "Step aside, if you value your life," answered back the leader.

"You cannot threaten me here," he answered back. "I am Edmund, King of Narnia, and you have entered this country without my permission. Get back in your boats and return to your ships. You are not welcome here." His voice was powerful, and many of the soldiers felt doubt creeping in, seeing this strong king, who seemed much older than the age his youthful face suggested. But the leader called back, "We claim this land for Terebinthia, in the name of King Marlan. Surrender to us now. We do not wish to harm you."

Before Edmund could answer, Cirdon rode up beside Edmund. "What are you doing? Get back to your place!" he hissed, but Cirdon ignored him, saying, "I am Cirdon, once Crown Prince of Terebinthia. This country is under the protection of Aslan, and these are my friends. If you ever had any love for me, you will lay down your weapons."

"Step aside, Your Highness. Your father the king has commanded, and we must obey." He gave a signal, and the soldiers began to advance. The Narnian archers began shooting, and then there was a moment of confusion, as several of the Terebinthian soldiers fell. "To me!" Edmund cried, and rearing his horse, charged the line. More and more soldiers began to arrive, and the Centaurs galloped forward, wielding their swords. Some of the Terebinthians threw their swords down in terror, having never seen such creatures, but then the generals called for the advance, and the battle began. Within a few minutes, many of the Terebinthians were injured, but it was obvious that Edmund and his company would soon be overwhelmed.

Cirdon hung back, watching the wild scene. One of the soldiers called to him, and Cirdon shook himself. He charged into the fray, going on the defensive, shouting at the soldiers to stop. But they ignored him in the mayhem, and began to forget their fear as the battle wore on and the Centaurs grew weaker. By then, the entire host of Terebinthia had arrived, and hundreds of soldiers flooded the coast, most of whom were making their way towards the castle. But then horns sounded, and Peter arrived, followed by the Narnian soldiers. They spread out to stop the advance, and the Terebinthians faltered, unsure how to fight such an army. The Terebinthians that met Peter directly in battle flew in panic before him. As the battle raged on, Edmund rode up to Peter's side, and called to him, "The enemy is falling back! But we can't keep them at bay forever. There are just too many of them."

"Hold fast," Peter replied. "The Narnians will not let them get through."

"What of the remainder of the army?" asked Edmund. "And what of Lucy? Can we dare hope for help to arrive?"

"The army is on its way, but still at least an hour's ride from here. I know not of Lucy, although it may be best for her to stay out of this." Their speech was interrupted then, as the Terebinthians reformed their line and advanced. Edmund rode back to command the archers, while Peter called for the Narnians to press on. The sound of the battle rose to a fevered pitch, of horses stamping and weapons clanging and the cries of men and Talking Animals rising above all.

Those who had been left at Cair Paravel could hear the noise, and a group of Sparrows and Owls perched on top of the castle, bringing news of the battle as it happened: "They're holding those Terebinthians back—No, no, our army is being driven back—Wait, King Peter is leading the charge again—Now they've broken through on the left side—There are just so many of them!" And on and on it went, until Susan forced herself to stop listening. The guard that had remained insisted that the castle doors be shut and barred, and it happened none too soon, for not moments after the gate was closed, Marlan and his own company rode up to the castle.

"Open the gates!" called the herald. "This castle is now the property of King Marlan of Terebinthia, as is all the lands of Narnia. Open the gates before your king!"

Quickly, those who could shoot assembled on the castle's defenses, Susan included. "Your Majesty, I must insist you remain inside, for your own safety," her guardsmen pleaded, but Susan refused, saying, "I am the best archer here in the castle. Either help or stand aside." The guard could not argue, so they followed her as she ran up to the turret. She called for her own weapons to be brought, and she placed her hand on the horn that already was slung on her hip. There was a moment where Susan began to fret as to whether she would remember how to shoot, having been out of practice for so long, but feeling the cool, smooth curve of the horn gave her courage. One of the guards Peter had left, a huge black Cat, came bearing her bow and quiver in its great mouth. She slung the quiver full of arrows over her shoulder and ran up the twisting stone steps to stand with the other archers.

The Terebinthian herald called again for them to make way for the king. The Narnians looked over the side of the wall, and saw the company standing impatiently, with Marlan in the middle of the group. "This castle is not yours, false king," called a Dwarf in a deep, gruff voice. "Leave now, by order of the Queen of Narnia."

At this, Marlan laughed, and the sound rose up to them. "You foolish animals! Taking orders from that wretched woman! Open these gates at once or we will tear them down!" The Narnians went into a fury at the insult to their queen, but Susan called for them to be still, and ready their arrows. She watched as some discussion went on among the enemy. It seemed as though Marlan was calling for a battering ram, but the others were arguing the plan.

The Narnians took advantage of the dissention, and let the arrows fly. A few of the men and horses were hit, causing the group to disassemble. "Back in line, cowards!" Marlan called. Susan strung her bow again, and aimed the arrow directly at him. Her arms shook, and her mind raced wildly, deciding whether or not she should let it go. She faltered a moment when a bitter gust of wind blew through. But then she thought suddenly of Marlan's words, and his insults to her and to her family and to Narnia. Susan pushed her hair back from her face and aimed again. However, Susan had never killed a thing in her life, and could not bring herself to release the string.

It was well past noon, and the battle had been going for over an hour. As if on cue, the fighting briefly subsided, as both sides tried to regroup and breathe for a moment. Edmund was on higher ground, giving orders to the generals to position the flying creatures here or to move the foot soldiers there. The Narnians were tending to the wounded, pulling those who could not walk closer to the forest where they could receive some cover. Edmund had suffered a long gash on his arm, but only had time to tightly bandage it before returning to battle. Continuously he looked to the south, from which the army would be coming, and counted the minutes until their expected arrival. He spotted Peter riding towards them, and so gave his final orders: "Keep our troops to the north of this battle. We must keep them from reaching Cair Paravel, and drive the Terebinthians south, where they will be trapped by the army." Then he turned and jogged over to meet his brother.

Before Edmund could say a word, Peter demanded, "Are you hurt? What happened to your arm? Is it severe?"

"Do stop worrying," he answered. "But tell me: how many are left?"

"Our side has only a handful of losses, and nearly sixty wounded, about half of whom cannot fight any longer. The other side has suffered more, but they still outnumber us four-to-one." He surveyed the shore, where the Terebinthians were gathered, and said, "It looks as though they have regrouped. Have the generals their orders?"

"Yes, I sent them on to protect the northern side. If they reach Cair Paravel, and cut us off, then it may be over for our side." Peter simply nodded, still focused on the Terebinthian camp. On the other side, the soldiers were nearly finished dragging their own wounded out of the battle field, and the commanding officer was perched on a large stone, which served as a sort of podium for him to give out orders and speak to the troops. "We must strike again, with more force and determination than before. We are fighting for our king, never forget that. This land he wants as his own." The tired soldiers listened without speaking. Many of them were poor men who had been recruited into the army out of the need to provide for their families, and did not care for their master's ambitions. Even more were still reeling from the reality of fighting not men, but huge talking animals and creatures out of legend. They felt themselves ill prepared for this battle, and wanted it to be over.

The commander was still speaking when a murmur went through the camp. "It's Cirdon! It's the prince!" came the message, until every man was shouting and craning his neck to see. Cirdon rode his horse through the hundreds that were gathered, right up to the podium, where the commander was still speaking, unaware that no one was listening any longer. He stood on the rock, and some of the soldiers gave a cheer, remembering the kindness and hope of the young prince.

"Terebinthians!" Cirdon shouted in a strong voice. The crowd cheered, and then cheered even louder when Cirdon edged the commander out of the way. "My countrymen! Listen to me! Put aside your weapons. This is not your fight. This is not for the glory of Terebinthia, but for the ambition of the king. I call now for peace between our two nations!"

His short speech was met with a silence, and then everyone began talking at once. Some called him a traitor, some called him their savior, and all wanted to know why he was defying his own father's command. "Our quarrel is not with Narnia," Cirdon said, bringing a silence once more. "Narnia has ever been a friend and ally. This war is a shame for us all. Put down your weapons, and send out the word for a truce. It is not too late to undo this wrong."

"Your Highness," one man called, "the king has commanded it. We must obey him." The crowd agreed, their own families and homes were at stake, and deserters in the army were punished severely. What would the king do if he found out the army had ignored his orders?

"The king has ruled with little love and less mercy for us all," was Cirdon's reply. "And know this: he has cast me aside, and will name Lord Rehidar as the next king, when all of this is over." Cries and moans came from the crowd. Some of the men wept openly. But Cirdon pressed on, "But do not lose heart, Terebinthia. I trust in Aslan, and look to live in peace. If you are with me, then we can put a stop to all of this." The men spoke among each other, murmuring their agreement. Some began to throw their swords on the ground, and others called for the boats to be ready—but there were still others who shouted that this was treason, and for those who defied the king to be punished. Soldiers from other parts of the camp came running at the commotion, and Cirdon feared that the Terebinthians would turn on each other.

Suddenly, a war cry went up. "Look to the south!" came the call, and all of the men took up arms again. For the Narnian army had finally arrived, and rushed through the Terebinthian camp. This new company was fiercer and better trained than those that Peter had led, and the Terebinthians scrambled into their units. The fighting began again, and the two armies collided in fury. "No!" Cirdon cried, and was knocked aside as the Terebinthians went to defend themselves. He deflected a blow from a Narnian Faun, and then grabbed the reins of a horse that had lost its rider and was simply standing nearby. He pulled himself on and took off, heading for the northern end of the battle to seek out Peter.

* * *

**A/N:** Two updates in one week! It's an absolute miracle! 

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would welcome any comments on the action sequences. Please write me a review and let me know what you think!


	14. Allied Hill

**Chapter 14: Allied Hill  
**

The Narnians at Cair Paravel watched anxiously from the tops of the castle's defenses. The king's own guards had finally felled a nearby tree, and were trying to cut away the extra branches so they could begin the assault on the front gate. Marlan barked orders at them constantly, while the rest hung back, watching. These were in fact Cirdon's own loyal men, who were trying to plan a way to stop the king from entering the castle. They did not want to reveal themselves as against the king, and so decided that they would only make their move if the plan proved successful.

"How can we stop them?" she asked her three guards: a Dwarf, a Cat, and a Satyr. The Satyr shook his head. "If they break through the castle gates, there is little we can do. The Narnians who are here are too small and too few to make a counterattack. We must only hope for help to arrive." Susan turned away, gripping the horn at her side. She knew that her brothers, and the entire army, were still battling nearby on the coast. She did not want to distract them by sounding the horn, but feared for the lives of the Narnians taking refuge inside Cair Paravel. "Queen Susan! Look!" called an Owl from above. She looked over the edge of the wall, and felt a wave of dismay rush over her: for the Terebinthians had succeeded in making their battering ram and the guardsmen were hoisting it onto their shoulders.

"Arrows ready," Susan said to the others, and the archers slung their bows. The men ran towards the gate, and the tree drove against the door. A deafening boom echoed throughout the castle, and the ground shook. The Animals inside were shouting in terror, but Susan blocked out the noise, calming her own mind. The guard reared back and drove forward again. Boom. Susan pulled back on her bow. Boom. The Narnians stood poised to release. Boom. Cheers came from below as the first splinters came loose from the door. Boom. Susan released her grip and let her arrow fly. She heard the twangs from the other archers surrounding her. A few cries came from below, as a handful of men were hit. Marlan shouted for them to press on, and Susan noticed the group that was hanging back. She recognized a few as Cirdon's men, and watched them quietly draw their swords. "Arrows ready," Susan said again. The soldiers below regrouped and drove forward with the battering ram. A loud crack sounded as the door began to give way.

A horse and rider came into view, moving at a breakneck speed. "Your Majesty!" the man called, and stopped short before Marlan. Quickly he dismounted and bowed low. "Your Majesty, grave news from the battlefield. The Narnian army has arrived, and our soldiers are ill prepared for such a force. And now the prince is calling for a retreat—"

"The prince?" Marlan raged. "Are you saying my son is there?"

The messenger stuttered nervously. "Um, yes, Your Majesty—he is urging the troops to surrender—but they are still fighting—I mean—" He started to choke a little seeing the anger in the king's face.

"Guards!" he called. "All with me now! I must go and see that my victory is assured, and deal with this mutiny. You there!" He pointed to Cirdon's men, who were silently watching the scene. "Take up this work here. This gate had better be in shreds when I return." With that, he turned and rode away, surrounded by the guardsmen.

The Narnians, who could not hear the exchange so far below them, looked at each other in confusion. "What do you think is happening?" asked a Fox, who was standing with his bow and arrow still poised. "Why would they just leave like that? Are we safe? Is the battle over?" they asked one another, but Susan just shook her head, unwilling to allow herself to feel safe yet. The Terebinthians that were left had not taken up the assault—in fact, they stood talking to each other without glancing at the battering ram. Finally, several of them climbed on their horses, and rode away towards the coast. The rest moved towards the castle. But, to everyone's surprise, they moved the battering ram away from the door, heaving it away. Then they drew their swords and took positions facing away from the castle. "Why, it looks as though they are standing guard!" a Sparrow exclaimed.

Cirdon weaved his way around the battle, dodging both sides as they fought all around him. He heard someone behind him call his name, and he turned to the sound: it was Tumnus running towards him. He barely recognized the Faun in his battle armor, but was relieved to see a friendly face, and hurried over to greet him. Tumnus, however, had something else in mind, and Cirdon had just enough time to draw his sword before Tumnus brought his own down on him. The prince was able to deflect the blow, but barely. "Master Tumnus!" he said frantically. "What has you in this state?"

Tumnus continued to slice at the prince with his sword. "The queen trusted you! And you were a traitor the entire time!" He never stopped his offensive, forcing Cirdon to fight back. "I defended you to King Peter and King Edmund. I even thought that you—" but Tumnus could not finish his words, and the two swords clanged together.

"Good Tumnus! Stop this, please! I am not a traitor, I swear to you!" Cirdon did his best to defend himself without hurting the Faun. He tried to grab for Tumnus' arm, but Tumnus dodged him. He managed to give Cirdon a kick with his hoof, however, sending the prince sprawling to the ground. In a flash, Tumnus' sword was at Cirdon's throat. "You lied to my kings. You lied to Queen Lucy. Her heart will be broken over this." Tumnus' voice was low, nearly threatening. He pushed the blade against his throat.

Cirdon took a deep breath. Slowly, he said, "I am still a friend of Narnia. I tried to prevent all this from happening, but I failed. I am trying now to stop the battle." Tumnus relaxed his grip, pulling the blade away a little from the prince. "I never wanted anyone to be hurt, least of all the queen. I want this to end!"

Tumnus narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be lying even now."

Cirdon slowly stood, his face set in determination, Tumnus keeping the sword at his neck. A hundred different things were running through his mind: Lucy kneeling down to speak with the Talking Animals; Lucy's tears at the Stone Table; standing together on the ship; her laughter as they sat in Tumnus' house; his fear as she had dove into the river; Lucy dancing at Cair Paravel; her smile as Peter spoke at the ceremony; and lastly, the hurt and confusion during their last conversation. Cirdon sheathed his sword, and moved his hands out to the sides. "I probably do deserve this," he said. "And if I caused Lucy pain, then strike true, for my own heart is broken as well." There was a tense moment between the two; but then, Tumnus started to lower his sword.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. There was a great cry that went up, and men began shouting that the trees were attacking. Both Tumnus and Cirdon looked, and it seemed to Cirdon that the trees had indeed come alive. Men and women appeared from the forest, but their hair seemed to be made of vines, and their clothes of moss and bark and flowers, and their arms and legs looked like boughs. They were, of course, the dryads and hamadryads from the Great Forest, but the Terebinthians had never seen such creatures before. They began to drop their swords and spears and bows in surrender. Many of them fell to the ground, covering their heads in fear. In only a few minutes, most of the Terebinthian army had given up their weapons, and there was much celebration (on both sides, it may be noted) that the whole business was over.

And as the wood people rushed down towards the battle, Lucy appeared as well, watching her own small army descending upon the scene. Cirdon and Tumnus stood together for a long moment, looking at her. Her long hair blew wildly in the wind, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. She surveyed the coast, her eyes searching, until caught sight of the two. Lucy broke into a large grin, and began to walk down towards the beach. "She is safe now," Cirdon said quietly, relieved, but Tumnus gripped the prince's arm. "Look! The king!" he said in alarm, and Cirdon followed his gaze. King Marlan was riding hard down towards the battle, and even from that distance, Cirdon could see that his father was in a rage. They took off together, running towards the queen.

When Marlan reached the coast, the army had already surrendered, and he gave a great cry of wrath. Everywhere he looked, he saw the Narnian soldiers disarming his own, and some of whom were the most awful creatures he had ever seen. The anger was boiling inside him when he spotted Lucy, making her own way towards the throng. Convinced it was all her doing, he set off on his horse in his madness, riding perilously towards her. All who saw him were frightened at the sight, and those soldiers who tried to stop him were run down in his path. When he reached her, he practically jumped down from his horse, drawing his sword from his sheath. Lucy saw him from the corner of her eye and gave an "Oh!" of surprise as he swung. And she would have been hit, and nearly killed, but Hyreus was at her side in an instant, pushing her out of the way. "You!" the king roared, and the two began to fight. But the king proved too much for the Faun. With a heavy stroke, the king's sword pierced through Hyreus' thin mail shirt. Blood dripped from the wound, and Hyreus dropped to his knees. Lucy caught him as he fell.

"Hyreus!" she cried. She drew a long knife from her side, but the king quickly disarmed her, knocking her backwards. Lucy pulled Hyreus out of the way of the king's next blow, and then Marlan was standing over them, snarling, "You did this. You turned my son against me. You brought your magic against my army. Now I finish this, and take Narnia for my own." Marlan raised his sword, and Lucy ducked, covering her head and trying to shield Hyreus. But the stroke never came, and after what seemed an eternity, Lucy looked up. Cirdon was there, standing between them. The two were locked together, sword to sword, as Cirdon tried to hold his father back. Finally, he was able to push Marlan away, and the king stepped backwards. He looked at his son with anger, and said, "Even you cannot save her now." He rushed at Cirdon, but then there came the sound of arrows being released all at once. Marlan stopped short, his mouth opened, his body pierced by at least two dozen arrows. Then he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Lucy looked around in a daze and saw a crowd of soldiers around them, some Narnian, some Terebinthian, all still holding up their bows. Cirdon's men were there as well, still on their horses, stringing their bows again.

There was a terrible silence. But at that moment Hyreus began to come around, and Lucy looked down, trying to see his wounds. She reached to her belt and pulled out her glass vial that held the precious cordial given to her when she first arrived in Narnia. She struggled to position Hyreus to where she could feed him a few drops, but then Tumnus was at her side, holding up the Faun's head. She slipped a few drops into his mouth. Hyreus gave a low moan, and then fell back, breathing deeply. Lucy and Tumnus looked at each other. "He will be all right," she said shakily.

"Are you?" asked Tumnus.

Lucy nodded, and looked over to Marlan's body. Cirdon was kneeling next to him, rolling him onto his back. Some of the Terebinthian men were crouching down to help. Lucy stood to go to him, and Tumnus gave her a nod, assuring her that he would look after Hyreus. Lucy hurried over to the king's side, and looked up fearfully at Cirdon, whose face was in shock. "Is he—?" she began, but suddenly the king stirred. Cirdon whispered, "Father?"

"Help me," Lucy said to him, and uncorked the vial. Cirdon began to tilt the king's head up, but Marlan rasped, "No. None of that now."

"Your Majesty," Lucy said, "It will help. Take some, please."

But the king shook his head. "Where is my son?"

"I am here, father," Cirdon said. His voice shook.

The king reached out, and Cirdon took his hand. "I am sorry, my son," Marlan said with difficulty. The king struggled to breathe, gasping with every word. "My time is over. You are king now."

"Father, take the cordial. It is the only thing that will save your life." But Marlan did not answer. His eyes looked up to the sky, and his chest heaved with a last breath. Then he was gone. No one spoke a word; all were watching the scene. Cirdon looked up at Lucy, and Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Only a few tears streamed down her cheeks. The queen's tears seemed to bring everyone back to life, and there was sudden shouting for King Peter to come, and soldiers were taking the body, and Cirdon was being led away, and the news that Marlan was dead passed through the crowd like wildfire. Lucy knelt at the spot, unmoving, until finally someone helped her to her feet. Then Edmund was there, holding her close, asking her over and over again if she was all right. She nodded, and he gave her a small smile. Lucy looked down at the vial in her hand, and suddenly she remembered herself, and went with Edmund quickly to look after the wounded.

The Narnians had lost nearly seventy soldiers, and the Terebinthians lost close to two hundred. Many more were hurt, but with Lucy's help, all were able to recover from their injuries. The Narnian and Terebinthian soldiers were buried side by side near the site of the battle. It was called the Allied Hill after that, even years upon years later, when no one could remember exactly why.

* * *

**A/N: **Sappy? Probably. Cheesy? Maybe. I'm not sure how I feel about the end of this chapter. Feedback would be helpful. 

I am sure, however, that the title is horrific. If anyone can suggest a better one I will change it immediately.

One more chapter, I think, then it will be done. I'm so sad, and yet, so relieved!

**Update: **Thanks to elektrum for the new chapter name!! What a "duh" moment that was for me.


	15. The Coronation

**A/N:** Here it is, the end, and I'm so sad, although not that sad, because I had an idea for a sequel, and I like Cirdon so much now that he may pop up in other fics. But thanks to everyone who stuck with this story that took forever to complete. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Coronation  
**

Lucy stood looking out the huge window in her room at the Terebinthian castle. Her view allowed her to see over the capital city of Danal. It started on the western shore at the huge port, and there were houses and merchant shops and a large square where the people met to trade or to celebrate, all of which pushed right up to the walls that surrounded the castle and the grounds. Beyond the city, she could just make out the farmland and countryside of Terebinthia, and beyond even that the rough sea spreading towards the East. It was raining a little, so Lucy kept the windows closed, even though she wished she could fling them open and step out onto her little balcony. It seemed to rain every day in Terebinthia, but the people in the castle had assured her that it was wet all the time because winter was knocking at the door and that during the summer months it was very beautiful.

Lucy and her siblings, along with a large host of Narnians, had arrived at the capital two days beforehand to celebrate Cirdon's coronation. King Lune himself had also come, with many of his court, and emissaries from Galma and the Lone Islands had met them there. Everywhere was a feeling of merriment, and Lucy noted the relief in the eyes of the people that she met. They truly did love their prince, and she knew that the celebration of his coronation, set for that very afternoon, would go on for many days. It had, in fact, started the very day the Terebinthian army surrendered. The army, which had been still technically held as prisoners, had set up on the Great Lawn outside of Cair Paravel, with several companies of Narnian soldiers standing guard. Susan sent out enough food and wine for all—it was, in fact, more food than most of them had ever seen. The Terebinthians toasted them all well into the night, and the camp became a celebration. The Narnians feasted with them, and many friendships were formed. King Marlan had encouraged strange rumors and falsehoods among his people about the Narnians, but with their kindness and hospitality all fears were quickly put to rest.

But Lucy was not feeling quite up to it all. She had not seen the prince for many days, and she wished that she could speak with him again; yet a little part of her was also relieved, because she did not know what she would ever say. The last time she had seen him was at Marlan's funeral. Terebinthian kings were never placed in the ground; rather, they sailed out to the Eastern Sea, so that they could live on even in death. Peter ordered that all who were able should honor the fallen king, who had been a good man until anger and bitterness had clouded his mind. Meanwhile, Cirdon had locked himself away in the guest house he had been sharing with his father, and did not take any food but bread and water for three days (another Terebinthian custom). With the prince in isolation, Edmund took over command of the Terebinthian army. He had sent those who were strong enough back with the news of the king's death, and to prepare for the arrival of the prince and for his coronation. He also sent many of the Narnian soldiers with them, in case of any opposition from Marlan's supporters, and to show that the two countries were in league with the decision. In the interim, Peter decreed that those Terebinthians who remained should assist with the repairs on Cair Paravel, and the men were happy to help.

After three days had passed, the morning of the king's funeral arrived. Lucy had not yet emerged, so Susan went to her room to check on her. She knocked softly before entering and was shocked to see Lucy sitting on her bed, not yet ready to go. "Lucy!" she exclaimed. "Whatever is taking you so long? You will be late for the procession." She sat down next to her, and Lucy looked at her sister sadly. "How can I go, Susan? I am responsible for his death. I should have told Peter that I would take the proposal, or left with the prince when I had the chance. Now he is dead, and it is my fault."

Susan put her arm around Lucy, and the younger girl laid her head on Susan's shoulder. "Lucy," she said softly, "none of this is your fault. Marlan had been planning this for a long time. He had made up his mind years ago that he would invade Narnia. Your leaving would not have changed things."

"Before he died, he said it was my fault. He said that I had turned his son against him." She sat up suddenly and cried, "Oh Susan! How could I ever face the prince? And the Terebinthians—"

"The Terebinthians," Susan said, "are calling you a hero. And the prince made his decision to defend you, just as his father had made his decision to attack. No one blames you, and I won't let you sit here and blame yourself, either. It is only right that all four of us are there. Besides, I imagine that this day will be very difficult for the prince, and he will need his friends nearby." Lucy still didn't feel convinced, but Susan helped her finish getting ready, and the two girls went down to the Great Hall together, where all were gathering for the procession down to the coast. Peter saw Lucy's troubled face, and looked at Susan for an explanation. But Susan just shook her head (as if to tell him not to worry), and Peter felt a bit relieved (for although he was the High King, he never could quite handle his sisters' tears).

Nearly 300 Terebinthians and Narnians had processed solemnly down to the beach. Marlan's body was borne first inside of a small boat, carried by soldiers on either side. Cirdon followed him, and walked with Peter, Edmund, and King Lune, who had arrived the day before. Lucy walked a little behind the others, her arm linked through Tumnus'. Hyreus was, of course, by her side as always, having fully recovered from his wounds. They carried the small boat into the waves, and the soldiers waded out several yards before pushing the boat out into the water. All watched in silence as the boat made its way over the surf. Lucy looked over at Cirdon, who stood a little way apart, and was troubled to see the hardened look on his face. Many of the Terebinthians wept around them, but Cirdon's face was stone. When the boat was out of sight, they returned to Cair Paravel, and the ships were made ready. All would be leaving for Terebinthia the next day.

The arrival in Terebinthia had been a surreal experience. It seemed that every one of Cirdon's subjects had come to see them arrive, and the people cheered and wept when the prince descended down the plank of the ship. They also cheered the Narnians and other allies who arrived, and as Lucy rode on her horse to the castle, children ran along beside her, waving and calling her name. The people followed them right up to the castle walls, and many of them stayed to camp outside. She had taken a brief tour of the city the next day with Susan, and dined each night with the other guests, but Cirdon had never emerged. Tumnus told her that there were a great many things for him to put in order and he was probably extremely busy, but Lucy looked for an opportunity to go and seek him out.

The prince _was_ extremely busy, as were both of her brothers, in putting straight Terebinthia's affairs. When they had arrived in Danal Castle, Rehidar had been waiting for them, along with a small battalion of soldiers who had been loyal to Marlan. News of his uncle's death had infuriated Rehidar, for he knew that the people would not accept him as king without Marlan's public statement, and he was not ready to give up his own claim to the throne. Since that had not happened, Rehidar decided to eliminate Cirdon as the heir once and for all. However, he had not counted on the fact that he would be arriving not only with the Terebinthian army fully supporting him, but the strength of three other countries as well. He had also not counted on the change that had come over Cirdon, who now had a hard look in his eyes and would obviously not be intimidated by Rehidar or his bullying any longer. When the host arrived at the castle, Rehidar had taken one glance and decided against a fight. He was given the choice between either supporting the new king or leaving Terebinthia forever. Rehidar chose to leave, although he did not do it quietly.

Lucy heard voices in the next room, and she knew that Hyreus had arrived to escort her down to the procession. Edmund had come as well, and he led her down to the courtyard. Soldiers were standing at attention, ready to lead the way, and after ten minutes of confusion, all took their places and the procession began. One of them blew a long note on the trumpet, and the mail-clad soldiers led many of the lords and ladies, followed by the Lucy, her siblings, and the other monarchs. Cirdon was last of all, followed only by the pages who carried the royal crown and scepter of Terebinthia. Hundreds of people waited outside for the ceremony, and they cheered as the procession came through the castle gates. Outside, a small dais had been erected, and Lucy took her place with Edmund before it, watching those who were part of the coronation climb to the top.

The Master of Ceremonies was a Terebinthian noble named Brun that Cirdon had known all his life. He was a good man that had supported Marlan during most of his reign, but had been sent from the court when he finally spoke out against Marlan's injustices. Cirdon stood to the side while Brun unrolled a large parchment and began to read the list of responsibilities that Cirdon must accept. The Terebinthians watched silently, many of them weeping, but Cirdon remained stoic, only nodding when the list was completed. Then Brun read aloud the names of the Terebinthian kings, the line stretching all the way back to Persis, who had landed on Terebinthia nearly 800 years before. There was a long silence after Marlan's name, the last, was called.

Then Cirdon stepped forward to the center of the dais, and Brun called, "Men of Terebinthia, hear me! Behold Cirdon, son of Marlan, son of Morgan, prince of Terebinthia, lord of Danal, chief of the Royal Army. He has come to claim kingship of Terebinthia, and its lands and inhabitants. Will you allow him to take the throne, and serve as king?" Then a great "Yea!" went up in the crowd, and the sound of the cheering went on for many minutes. Cirdon looked out among the people, silent and still. Peter stepped forward to place the crown on his head, and he whispered to him, "Cirdon! You must kneel to take the crown." But Cirdon had not heard him, and continued to stare out over the crowd.

Lucy stood next to Edmund, watching and listening. She felt incredibly proud of Cirdon at that moment, and wished that she could somehow tell him so. Suddenly, Lucy felt a prickling on the back of her neck, and she turned her head to look down the long aisle. Most of the people had fallen to their knees. She craned her neck to see what was happening and clasped Edmund's hand tightly. "Lucy, let go," Edmund whispered to her, annoyed. He turned to her with a frown, and then followed her gaze out over the people. He drew in his breath sharply, for he saw what was happening: it was Aslan, walking slowly down the path made between the people. There was a stunned silence.

When the Lion reached the front, Lucy and Edmund knelt before him. He paused in front of them and nodded before walking up the steps to the platform. All bowed low. "Welcome, O Aslan," Peter said, and knelt, taking the Lion's paw and kissing it. Aslan touched his warm tongue to Peter's forehead, and the High King stood and stepped aside. Then King Lune stepped forward to kiss the Lion's paw, welcoming him. Aslan nodded to him before turning and asking, "Where is the new king?"

Shaking, Cirdon stepped forward. "I am here, Sire." His voice trembled and his eyes were wide. He went down low on one knee, and Aslan breathed on him as he kneeled.

"Cirdon," Aslan said. "Your father caused much injury to Terebinthia and Narnia. But those times are over. Find healing now. You will rule Terebinthia in peace, as will all your heirs. Now accept your crown, if you so choose." Cirdon met the Lion's eye, but was unable to speak. Peter stepped forward with the crown, placing it on his head, and Aslan cried, "Terebinthia, I give you your king!" The people wept and cheered and cried, "Long live the king!" Lucy cheered as well, and hugged Edmund, and when Cirdon slowly stood, she saw tears in his eyes.

A great feast and celebration went on even until the first light of dawn. Lucy sat with Tumnus for most of the night, dancing with one or two of the young lords throughout the evening. Susan was the real star, as she always was, and many young men went home nursing broken hearts. When Susan and Cirdon danced together, everyone cleared the floor to watch, and there was a great round of applause when the dance finished. Soon afterwards, Lucy made excuses to Peter, complaining of a headache, and she sent Hyreus back to the festivities when she reached her room. She was glad to see that most of her things were already packed, for she planned to return to Narnia with the first ship the next day. She could still hear the noise from downstairs, but overall the room was quiet, and she enjoyed the solitude and peace while packing up the last of her personal things.

A while later there was a soft rap on the door, and Lucy sighed, sure it was Hyreus or one of her brothers come to check on her as if she were a child. She called out that she was fine, and to please go away, but the door opened anyway. She turned her head to the sound, and opened her mouth in an "O" of surprise when she saw it was Cirdon. He stepped inside and paused a moment, staring at her. Lucy was standing by the window, and in the light, she looked very beautiful.

"Please pardon the intrusion, Your Majesty," he said. "I just wanted—" but then he stopped short when he looked around the room. "You were planning to leave without saying goodbye." He said this matter-of-factly, as a statement, not a question.

"I am anxious to return home," she replied. "And you seemed so busy with a number of things—and rightfully so, given your new position—I was writing you a note—" and she gestured towards the small writing desk in a feeble sort of way. There was an uncomfortable moment before Lucy went on, "I was very proud of you today, and wished to tell you so. Especially when Aslan came to give his blessing."

"It was rather amazing, wasn't it?" Suddenly Cirdon seemed flustered. "I could not believe that he was there, that he spoke to me . . . It never actually felt real, taking the throne, until Aslan said it. And the people were all so happy. I just wish my father had been there to see it." As soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it, for Lucy winced and he could plainly see that she was terribly hurt. "I am sorry, my lady, I meant no harm."

"No, no, don't apologize. I should be asking your forgiveness. If I had left with you, or had stayed away from the battle, he might still be alive. And I had the power to save him, but I did nothing. I am so, so sorry—" She bowed her head, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Lucy," he interrupted sharply, so sharply, in fact, that her eyes snapped up to meet his. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. My father chose his death. He refused to see reason, just as he refused your help." Cirdon grasped her shoulders and bent his head until they were eye level. "Now promise me that you won't think on this any more."

He waited for Lucy to agree before continuing, "Do you know what I did for those three days I spent alone?" Lucy shook her head. "It is an old tradition in Terebinthia, to go into seclusion after a death. It is a time to reflect on one's loss, and think about those who are gone. But I could not think about my father. All I could think about was you, Lucy. I was afraid you would never speak to me again, after I tried to convince you to run away. You asked me if I would abandon everything so willingly, and I was convinced you thought me a coward. But I spoke the truth when I said I did not want to leave you." He held Lucy's hands tightly. "I had lost my father long ago. He was half mad in his anger, and he was using me to get what he wanted. Standing up to him to defend you was probably the only brave thing I have ever done. I did not wish to kill him, and I am glad that he was stopped before I had. But if he had hurt you—I wouldn't have been able to bear it." Lucy had no idea what to say, so she simply put her arms around the prince and held him tightly. He was caught very off-guard, but was nonetheless pleased. He hugged her back, laughing for what felt like the first time in a long, long time.

Terebinthia remained a close ally of Narnia for many years. After receiving Aslan's blessing, any fear or doubt among the Terebinthian people was gone, and the country lived in peace and prosperity for years even after Cirdon's reign. Cirdon and Lucy stayed close friends, and visited each other as often as they could. As the years went on, people began to whisper about the two, and questioned whether or not they would be married. Cirdon did not hear all of this, but he knew that his people wanted him to choose a queen, and soon. He did indeed love Lucy completely—and had, in fact, since the day they had traveled together to the Stone Table. He did not know if she felt the same, however; but one day he woke up and felt a great urgency that if he was ever going to ask for her hand, he had best do it immediately. He set out that very day to Narnia, but when he arrived, he found it in turmoil. The kings and queens had disappeared while on a hunt, and it was feared that they were lost, or worse. He and his men joined the search, but of course, the four were never to be found. Cirdon mourned the loss with all of Narnia, and Lucy especially; and he felt a bitter pang of regret that he had waited so long, even until the end of his days.


End file.
